Only Eyes For You
by SnowyWolff
Summary: You were nobody special. Just your average girl, but yet you always managed to attract the eyes of people you would least expect. Yeah, I know.. another reader x character story. I read those around and I suddenly got a bunch of ideas myself. Rated T just in case.. Now Hakuryuu x reader.
1. Sakuma Jirou

**Yo, people of the world.**

**I'm back with this.. uh.. I don't know.. one-shot collection with you as the main character! I know I should be working on IE the Future, but my inspiration is kinda gone, so it's put on hold. I'm terribly sorry.**

**Anyway, I'm doing both IE and GO and maybe even Chrono Stone, but I'm not sure about the last one yet.**

**I got a few ideas I wanna work out first.. then I'll be taking requests.**

**(L/n) = last name.**

**(F/n) = first name.**

**(h/c) = hair colour.**

**And the four times (there is talked like this), those are your thoughts. I was too lazy to use italics.. I didn't think it was necessary.**

**Just so you know..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE or GO or you. It would be kinda messed up if I did... There might be the chance of slight OOCness, but yeah..**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

**Only Eyes For You | Sakuma Jirou**

* * *

Next to your study you were a waitress at a café. You were good friends with the other waitresses and you had much fun in serving the customers. It was a normal day like any other when a certain group of seventeen-year-old teenagers made their way across the terrace. One had brown dreadlocks and was wearing goggles, another had spiky brown hair and was in a heated discussion with the goggle-head. Behind them was a boy with brown hair swept to the right and orange lines under his eyes. Next to him was a boy with long, cyan hair and an eye patch hiding his right eye. Weren't their names Kidou, Fudou, Genda and Sakuma? They had been here a few times before, but never had your eyes been stuck on one specifically. This time however they were. Something kept your eyes fixed on the cyan-haired one, but you had no idea why. So you kept staring towards the four as they searched for a spot, found it, sat down and started scanning the menu. You just kept looking. That was, until your pondering got interrupted.

"(L/n)-san? Will you be taking their orders or will you just drool over them? It's not the first time they're here." One of your fellow waitresses said teasingly.

"I'm not drooling. I was just.. thinking." You replied and walked towards the table.

"Can I take your order?" You asked with a smile when you reached them.

The one with the spiky brown hair (whose name is Fudou, if I'm correct?) snorted. "How fast do you think we can pick something of the menu?"

You blinked and then smiled sweetly. "Well, it's not your first time here, so I figured you'd pick cinnamon tea again."

The teen's cheeks got a little pink and he grumbled something, the other three laughed.

"She got you there, Fudou." The one with goggles (Kidou, if I'm guessing right?) said.

"Whatever." Fudou huffed and looked away. You chuckled and then proceeded with taking their orders. As you left you had the feeling that someone was following you with their eyes, but you shrugged it off and went inside to prepare their order.

* * *

When you had their drinks on the tray, you skilfully evaded the other tables to get to theirs. You saw them snickering and Fudou poked the cyan-haired one (wasn't his name Sakuma?) in the side, who, in return, shot him a glare and then looked away.

"Here are your orders." You said and placed the drinks on the table. "Do you need anything else?"

"We don't." Fudou said, smiling slyly at the cyan-haired teen. You frowned a little at that, but then nodded and turned around.

When you reached the other waitresses they snickered as well.

"What?" You ask, frowning at everyone's behavior.

"Nothing, really." One said between snickers.

"Yeah, right." You rolled your eyes and decided to ignore them, serving other customers on the terrace.

One time you nearly spilled the content of the glasses on your tray, because the moment you wanted to go outside again someone else wanted to enter. So naturally you bumped into each other, nearly sending you to the ground. Luckily, that person had quick reflexes and grabbed the tray with one hand while grabbing your arm with the other so you wouldn't fall on the ground.

"Arigato." You said relieved and straightened yourself again. You then looked up to see who 'saved' you. To your surprise it was Sakuma, balancing the tray with one hand while examining you from toe to head. He then held your eyes with his.

"No worries. I was the one who should've watched where he walked." He smiled a little and held out the tray for you to take.

"Ah.." You took the tray from him and stared towards it, trying to evade his examining eye. After some time standing there you realized that you should be serving other customers instead of stupidly standing there, so you cleared your throat, waking him up from his daze as well.

"I'm sorry." He said and stepped aside. You swiftly and quickly walked past him, ignored the blush on your face and the giggles from your fellow waitresses.

When your shift finally ended those four boys were still there. They finished their drinks long ago and had paid as well. The only reason why they weren't kicked out yet was because the one with the orange stripes under his eyes (Genda, right?) had been flirting with every waitress that came into his sight. Except for you, that is.

As your undid your (h/c) hair from the usual bun you'd wear when working you started wondering why he hadn't. Well, in comparison to the other waitresses you didn't think you were beautiful at all. So probably because of that. You shook your head to clear your wondering away and made way for the exit of the terrace.

"'scuse me? We'd like to order something."

You turned around to see Genda smile at you. You looked over your shoulder to see if he was talking to someone else.

"Uh.. My shift is over.. so you should ask someone else." You then said, a little unsure.

"Too bad." The boy shrugged. "Well, we'd better go then." He stood up and gestured for the others to follow.

"I thought you wanted to order something?" You frowned. He smiled and walked towards you, his friends on his heels.

"Yes, you. But since your shift ended.." He shrugged, but then winced in pain when Sakuma stamped on his foot.

"What was that good for?" He asked the cyan-haired teen, who shot him a death glare. You blinked at the exchange, not even aware of the blush on your face.

"Well if you're not.." Genda began.

"You already had your fun. We have to be somewhere, remember?" Sakuma cut him off and then strode past the boy. Genda frowned and pouted at the same time, making you chuckle. He turned back to you and smiled apologetically.

"He isn't normally like this, you know. He's actually very nice."

"Eh?" You gave him a confused look. He patted you on the shoulder.

"See ya." He said and walked after Sakuma.

Kidou smiled at you as he passed you, while Fudou gave you a meaningful glance, but you had no idea what he meant. You stood there for a while, dazed by the odd exchange. First he had flirted with you, right? And then Sakuma had stamped on his foot. And then suddenly Genda had talked normally to you and had said that Sakuma wasn't normally like that. It was all so confusing.

"(L/n)-san? Hasn't your shift ended?"

You woke up from you pondering and looked towards the worried face of a fellow waitress.

"Yes.. I was.. lost in thought." You answered looking towards the table where they had been seated. The waitress chuckled.

"That's the second time today. If you like Sakuma-san that much, you should ask him out."

"W-what!?" You turned red as a tomato. "I-I don't like him!"

"Your stuttering and blush say otherwise, but well.. it's your own choice." The waitress shrugged and walked away. You decided to get away from your work as quickly as possible, not feeling the need for someone you knew to see the major blush on your face.

* * *

There was no way that you liked him in _that_ way, right? And even if you did _love_ him. There was no way he would return your feelings. He was a popular guy, you were just you. Nothing special, not pretty, no talents and the only thing you were good at was smiling when you actually felt like screaming. And your chances were ever so slim because some of the most popular girls had walked up to him and confessed their love, but he had turned them all down. So, it was utmost ridiculous for you to even consider loving him... Right? Your thoughts kept rattling like that as you walked home.

You were even so caught up in your thinking that you didn't watch where you were actually walking and ended up bumping straight into someone. Again, you felt someone grab your arm, keeping you up. You were still half in thought so you didn't exactly realize what had happened until a voice broke you out of your trance.

"Hey.. are you okay?"

You shook your head to get your thoughts away and looked up. Sakuma was looking towards you with worry. You gasped in surprise and quickly stood up straight, evading eye contact.

"I-I'm fine." You managed to bring out, turning your head slightly so your hair would hide the blush that was flushing over your face.

"That's good." He said quietly, sounding as if he was in thought. Again, the two of you stood there for a while, neither of you moving an inch. That was, until you noticed that he was still holding your arm. Why was he still holding you? Why was he even here in the first place? Hadn't he said that he had to be somewhere? Why was he wasting his time here with y–

"(F/n)."

You frowned. Since when did he know your first name? You were sure the two of you had never personally met before.

".. Do you.. like Genda?"

Your head shot up. He was evading your eyes, though.

"W-what makes you think so?" You couldn't stop yourself from voicing your thoughts.

".. Just wondering.." He shrugged, still refusing to look you in the eye.

"No. I don't like Genda." You said firmly enough for him to look up.

"You don't? Who then..?" The last part he merely whispered to himself, turning his head away again.

"Eh?" You frowned. Did you hear wrong? He was actually asking himself whom you liked? If he only knew..

"Kidou, then?" Once again he interrupted your train of thoughts.

"Are you guessing who I like? Why?" You ask, starting to become curious by his odd behavior.

"No reason, really." He said, half in thought. "Please don't tell me it's Fudou." He then asked, sounding kind of panicked.

"Fudou?" You raised an eyebrow and started laughing. You couldn't help it. Fudou in love with anybody was just a funny thought to you. Sakuma was staring towards you, half confused, half panicked.

"I like you, you dummy." It was out before you could stop yourself. You slapped your hands against your mouth and stared towards Sakuma with wide eyes and then turned your head away, staring towards the ground again. Could you just sink through it, please?

"M-me?" He sounded utmost surprised. Or at least that was the only thing you could make out of it, because of your own panic. You just wanted to leave now and so you did. You turned around and started to walk away, but had completely forgotten that he was still holding your arm. So the moment you turned around, he gripped your wrist tighter and pulled you back towards him, making you literally twirl into his arms.

You froze as he hugged you tightly to him and he bent forward to your ear.

"I'm glad. I thought you might fall for Genda's casualty. Like about every girl does."

You couldn't help but ease up in his grip and hugging back, chuckling softly, as you now finally understood what had been going on back then.

"I think he wouldn't dare, you know." You said softly. "I think he would like to keep walking."

"Hmm.." Sakuma hummed and loosened up a bit so he could look you in the eye, a loving smile on his lips.

You both leaned in for a kiss and, as your lips molded together, heard a few wolf whistles behind the two of you. You wanted to look up, but Sakuma kept you firmly in place.

"Just ignore those idiots." He said to your lips. You chuckled softly and pulled him closer.

"Fine then." You whispered and started kissing him again.

* * *

**Fin~**

**Yeah.. I don't know if it's any good. And I know it's kinda odd, since you barely know each other.. Just see it as love at first sight for you, and Sakuma has been dragging his three friends to that café ever since he first saw you, wanting nothing but for you to be his.. or something..**

**Anyway, it's really odd. I feel like I'm ordering you around.. ahhh.. well, whatever.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Bye bye**


	2. Tsurugi Yuuichi

**Another chapter here.**

**This one's Yuuichi x you.. I don't know.. I really started liking Yuuichi. He's just so kindhearted and sweet..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE or GO or you. There might be the chance of slight OOC-ness, but yeah.. deal with it.**

* * *

******Only Eyes For You | **Tsurugi Yuuichi

* * *

Your little brother just had surgery, because he had this illness which affected his kidneys. You, being the good sister, had given him one of your own, resulting in you laying in the hospital as well. It even seemed that your brother was doing better than you at the moment. While you were laying on your bed in the hospital, sleeping, because the doctors had dosed you with lots of painkillers, your little brother snuck into your room.

He noticed you sleeping and, being the annoying little brother he is, jumped onto the bed, making you sit up and gasp in pain.

"Nee-san. Wake up, you lazy!"

Now fully awake, you shot him a glare.

"You shouldn't be walking around. I didn't give you one of my kidneys for nothing." You scolded him.

"I'm bored. C'mon. You're awake now anyway." He completely ignored your protesting.

"Okay, fine." You growled.

"Lets play hide and seek. You're it." He jumped off the bed.

"Alright, but if I find you then you're going back to your own room." You gave him a stern glance.

"Fine.." He said annoyed and ran out of the room. You sighed and let your head plop back on the pillow.

After you counted to twenty you got up and opened the door a bit. You were sure that you were definitely not allowed to be out of your room yet.

As you snuck around wondering where your little brother could be you saw something sprint into another room. Oh, no. He wasn't bothering other patients now, was he?

You snuck towards the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me." You said as you opened the door.

A teen with dark blue hair looked towards you with curiosity from his bed.

"Uhm..." You didn't know what to say.

"Looking for something?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"He's under the bed, isn't he?" You said, putting your hands on your hips. "Come on out. Time to go back to your bed."

"Awww.. No fair!" Your brother crawled out of his hiding spot.

"We made a deal, remember? I found you, now back to bed." You have him a stern glance. Your brother pouted and then ran out of the room.

"Ahh.. honey..." You sighed and shook your head, looking down in annoyance.

"He's quite energetic, isn't he?"

Your head snapped up to look into the smiling face of the dark blue-haired teen.

"A bit too energetic." You sighed. "Gomen for the trouble he caused." You bowed.

"Don't worry. I didn't mind." He smiled. "I'm Tsurugi Yuuichi."

"(L/n) (F/n)." You said as you stood up straight again.

He eyed you from tip to toe. "If I may ask. Why are you in here?"

"Well, I gave a kidney to him." You nodded towards the door.

The teen blinked. "That's brave of you."

You laughed. "Brave? I'm not so sure about that. I just wanted to make sure that that nuisance would keep living."

He smiled. You took a deep breath to stop your laughter.

"Why are you here then?" You asked, nodding towards him.

"Uhm.." He started fiddling with the duvet. "I'm here because I.. can't use my legs anymore." He sighed and looked to the side, grasping the duvet tightly. You just stared at him. The silence kept on going until you broke it.

"Why?" You asked quietly. "What happened?"

"I.. I saved my brother from getting hurt by falling out of a tree." He still didn't look towards you, but with a sad expression towards the window.

"Then, you're the brave one." You said, making his head snap back to you. You gave him a little smile.

"(L/n)-san.." He started, but you shook your head.

"Just (F/n) is enough, Tsurugi-san."

"Then, I insist on you calling me Yuuichi as well." He gave you a determined look.

You chuckled. "Alright, Yuuichi-san."

"So how long..." Yuuichi started, but got interrupted when a knock on the door was heard and the door shoved open. You turned around to see a boy with the same dark blue hair, but more upright and spiky than Yuuichi's.

"I'm here, Nii-san." The boy stopped abruptly with talking when he saw you.

"Ah.. Kyousuke." Yuuichi's face seemed to lighten up the moment he saw the boy.

"Kyousuke? Nii-san?" You looked from 'Kyousuke' to Yuuichi. "You have a little brother too, Yuuichi-san?"

"Yes." He smiled. "This is Kyousuke. Kyousuke this is (L/n) (F/n)-san."

"Ah.." Kyousuke eyed you for a moment before staring at some other point in the room. You chuckled.

"At least he isn't hyperactive like mine. But I'll leave you alone then. I think I'm starting to think again because the painkillers are working out." You winked. "See you around, Yuuichi-san. Bye, Kyousuke-kun." You waved and left the room.

You somehow managed to sneak back to your room without being caught and you lay back in the cozy bed. The moment you closed your eyes the door shove open and a woman with purple hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Ah.. (F/n). I see you're finally awake. I'm here to give you your dose of painkillers for the day. I'm Kudou Fuyuka."

"Hmm.." You said, but you didn't really care. You just wanted to lay numb in your bed, not wanting to deal with the butterflies which bothered your stomach at the moment.

* * *

The next days you spent your time talking with Yuuichi, either in his room or somewhere outside. The two of you laughed a lot and every time you saw him, you felt warm inside. You started to realize that you didn't want Yuuichi just as a friend. No, you wanted him to be more than that, but you didn't dare say that. You were far too afraid of him turning you down. It didn't even cross your mind once that he might actually like you back.

But anyway, the day eventually came that you were discharged from the hospital.

"I'm glad you're finally allowed to go out of here." Yuuichi smiled as you sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Yeah.. finally going to school again." You rolled your eyes and sighed. Yuuichi laughed.

"There must be one good aspect to going to school."

"Not really." You shrugged.

"Why not?" He tilted his head slightly, making you chuckle. He looked so cute like that.

"Becauuuuse... I'm not gonna tell you." You turned your head and closed your eyes in a haughty fashion.

"I'll miss you too." He said, sounding rather sad. You opened one eye and to look at him and then turned your head completely towards him.

"What are you talking about? I'm still gonna visit you." You said, frowning a little. He blinked a couple of times, taken aback.

"You will?"

"Of course, dummy! Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know.." He said, turning his head away.

"Yuuichi." You said sternly. "You're a very good friend of mine and.." You got interrupted when the door opened.

"Here you are, (F/n)." Fuyuka said with a smile. "We still need to make some last check-ups."

"Ah.. Alright." You got up. "See ya later, Yuuichi."

"Yes.. Bye.. (F/n)." Yuuichi smiled, but he seemed rather absentminded to you. You frowned as you walked out of the room with Fuyuka.

"Is something bothering you, (F/n)?" Fuyuka looked towards you with worry. You shook your head however.

"No. There's nothing."

"If you say so." Fuyuka smiled rather slyly, if you may say so. You gave her an odd look, but she didn't say anything else.

* * *

When the tests had been done and you had been declared healthy enough to sleep in your own bed at home again, you wanted to go back to Yuuichi, but then your parents suddenly materialized in the waiting room and took you home before you could even form a protest. The rest of the week you spent your time either at school or on your room. You didn't feel like hanging out with your friends at all. Both them and your parents started worrying about you, but you just said that you were 'perfectly fine' and told them not to worry too much about you. Fact was that the painkillers had rather annoying side effects on you. First of all, they caused insomnia, making you look like a zombie because your night rest was gone. And secondly, your appetite was completely gone. It was that your parents actually forced food down your throat or you would starting to look like a skeleton.

* * *

One day as you sat in your room, having sent your worrying parents away with a dismissive, "I'm fine. Just let me have some rest and peace, please.", your thoughts went straight to the dark blue-haired teen, like always lately.

"Aaagh.." You let yourself fall back on your bed, your hands brushing through your hair. You felt like screaming out your lungs, but decided against it. It wouldn't help as you had nothing to do on your room, you decided to take a walk.

As you walked down the streets you somehow ended up in front of the hospital. You stared towards the tall building, wondering what you should do. Just as you decided that Yuuichi needed some rest from you, someone called your name.

"(L/n)-san. Are you going to visit nii-san?"

You swiveled around to see Kyousuke stand there. He eyed you with his usual calm expression.

"Ah.. well.." You didn't really know what you wanted to reply. Kyousuke, noticing your reluctance, raised an eyebrow and actually smirked at you.

"Visiting hour isn't over yet, so that's not an excuse to not go. Plus, nii-san always enjoys spending time with you, (L/n)-san. You do too, right?"

You felt a blush making its way onto your face, so you quickly turned your head away.

"O-of course I like spending time with Yuuichi. What makes you think I wouldn't?" You turned your head back to Kyousuke.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "You should tell him though."

"Tell him what?" You frowned, knowing perfectly well what he meant. "And even so, how would you know anyway?"

Kyousuke smiled, but dismissed your questions. "I have to go now, (L/n)-san. Have fun."

"Yeah.. bye, Kyousuke-kun." You stared after him until he rounded the corner. Then, you returned your attention back to the hospital and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Yo, Yuuichi. Mind if I come bothering you some more?" You said as you opened the door of his room. Yuuichi looked up from the soccer magazine that he had been reading with surprise.

"(F/n)? I'm never bothered by your company." He said, laying the magazine away as he smiled towards you.

"That's good." You said as you sat down on the chair next to his bed. You then stared towards the ground, not knowing what to actually say.

"You look pale and, to be honest, you look like you're about to faint." Yuuichi's worried voice made your head snap up to him. You blinked a couple of times. Only now you realized how tired you actually were.

"Just a little tired. Nothing to worry about. Just a side effect of the painkillers." You waved him off with a little smile. He didn't seem convinced though.

"Come here." He said, scooting to the side of his bed and patting the spot next to him.

"Eh?" You just stared at him.

"Come." He urged you again, smiling his most charming smile at you. You felt your face flush and you looked towards your fingers with which you started fumbling.

"O-okay.." You then said and got up, shuffling towards the bed. As you lay down next to him, he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him.

"Y-Yuuichi?" You wondered why in the world he was doing this.

"You need rest and seeing that you will just forget what I say when you get home, I will make sure that I know you get your rest." He said firmly. You sighed and decided to not even try to get out of his grasp. He was right in any way, so why complain when it felt so good to fall asleep against his chest. So you snuggled up to him and closed your eyes.

* * *

The bright sunlight shone through the curtains, announcing that it was morning and that you should get your butt out of bed. Both that and the fact that you had a very soft pillow which was moving up and down made you wake up. As you reluctantly opened your eyes you realized that the pillow was in fact Yuuichi and by the sound of his calm and regular breathing you realized that he was sound asleep. The moment you actually grasped that you had spent the night here in the hospital you started to try to get out of his grip. Yuuichi on the other hand seemed to have different thoughts. He moaned slightly and grasped you tighter. You sighed and pouted in annoyance.

"Yuuichi." You said softly.

"Hmm.." He simply groaned. You couldn't help but chuckle. That did seem to open his eyes.

"Ah.. (F/n). Good morning." He smiled cheerfully as he looked down to your face.

"For you maybe, but my parents'll kill me when I get home." You looked away.

"Don't worry, (F/n). Fuyuka-san said that she would call them, so no worries." He stroked your hair.

"Eh?" Your head snapped up again. He smiled slyly.

"You were sleeping so nicely that neither I nor Fuyuka-san had the heart to wake you up. You do seem a lot more rested now though."

You looked down again since your face was practically the colour of a tomato.

"B-but I should really go home." You tried once again to get away from Yuuichi's grip, but he just rolled his eyes and put his free hand under your chin, making you look into his eyes.

"Do you really want to go home? It's still early. You can still stay a little longer."

"I.. uhm.." Since you couldn't turn your head away seeing as he was still holding your chin, you broke eye contact and stared towards his chest instead. You honestly didn't know what you wanted. One part of your mind was telling you to go home while the other part was screaming for you to stay in this tight embrace with Yuuichi.

Since you didn't complete your answer, Yuuichi intertwined his fingers with your hair.

"(F/n)."

Your eyes snapped up to his again, but what happened next was something you had never expected.

Namely, the moment you regained eye contact, Yuuichi leaned forward and pressed your lips together.

When he pulled back again you sat there too dumbfounded to do anything else but breath and blink stupidly. He chuckled softly.

"You're cute like this." That remark made you snap back to reality. You pouted slightly.

"Next time you do that.." You said, a thoughtful expression on your face. He tilted his slightly when you didn't continue. You instead shifted slightly and pulled yourself up so you were on eye height with him.

"..do it a bit more proper." You finished as you leaned forward. He chuckled.

"As you wish." And the two of you molded your lips together again.

* * *

**Fin~**

**That's it for this one. I just figured Yuuichi was a tad sly when it came to love.**

**And well, hope you liked it..**

**Worth a review?**


	3. Gouenji Shuuya

**Bonjour, mes amies! Here's the next chapter!**

**This one I made for SnowySparrow aka my little sister. She loves Gouenji, so yeah..**

**Hope you'll love it!**

"Normal talk."

_Thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE or GO or you (Secretly I do). There's a chance of slight OOC-ness, but I couldn't care less.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

******Only Eyes For You | **Gouenji Shuuya

* * *

You were in the eleventh grade and had just transferred schools. You never really cared about others or minded to sit alone. Since you came here halfway through the school year because of something that happened on your last school, you didn't expect to make any friends. On your first day of school that got confirmed, but then again you chose to sit alone. The next day however, something did change. Your first subject was history and it was also your favorite subject. As you entered the classroom you saw that you were the first there. The teacher smiled at you as you walked towards his desk.

"(L/n) (F/n), I presume." He said.

"Hai." You answered, not too enthusiastically.

"Sit down. The rest will probably arrive shortly."

You nodded and just as you placed your bag on a table next to the window almost all of the student streamed in, chatting away happily while they threw their bags on the tables and sat down.

As you stared out of the window you heard a bag being thrown on the table next to you.

"Mind if I sit here?" A deep voice asked.

"Sure." You didn't even bother to look at him. Then the teacher clapped his hands together.

"All right, class, can I have your attention? Like I said last period we are going to do a project. There will be worked in groups of two. And yes, Kurosawa-kun, you may choose yourself with who you will be working." The moment the teacher had said that the class started chatting again. You sighed. A project? Great. You would just make it alone then.

"You and me then?" That deep voice again. You frowned, not even bothering to move your eyes away from the window.

"Hey." Someone ticked you on the shoulder. You finally turned around with a frown. A boy with white hair tied in a ponytail looked at you with his sharp brown eyes.

"What?" You asked annoyed.

"I asked you a question."

"So..?"

"Do you want to do that project together with me, seeing as you're new and such."

You stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You don't want to?"

"Well.. it's just that I barely know you."

"Well if you want to get to know people you shouldn't stare out of the window." He said teasingly. You shot him a glare. "I never asked you to sit next to me."

"You never said that I wasn't allowed to sit next to you."

"Well, you-" You got cut off when the teacher reached your table.

"Gouenji-kun? Will you work together with (L/n)-chan?" The man asked.

"N-" Gouenji nudged you in the ribs.

"Yes." He said before you could say anything else.

"Alright." And the teacher walked to the table behind the two of you.

"What do you think you're doing? I never agreed to working together with you." You hissed.

"I know, but now you have to." He smirked. You huffed.

"Whatever." You decided to ignore him for the rest of the lesson.

"So.." He said just before the bell rang. "Wanna start on the project today?"

You sighed. "Fine. I don't have a choice anyway."

He smiled. "What's you're last lesson?"

"Math.."

"Alright. I'll see you then." He nodded and left the classroom, leaving you frowning at the door.

* * *

He did keep his word though. When you exited the classroom he was leaning against the wall opposing it.

"Yo." He said as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Uh.. hi." You said doubtfully. You had heard the rumors about him. He was an amazing striker and about every girl in school was in love with him. Why in the world was he hanging out with you?

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"I have to go to my locker first." You answered. You figured you should just act around him like you always acted, meaning to not care at all.

"Fine by me." He followed you as you made your way through the crowd and leaned against the other lockers when you opened yours. You threw almost all of your books in your locker except for your math book since that woman always managed to give tons of homework.

"Done." You said as you closed your locker.

"Alright." He nodded and once again pushed himself away from the lockers. You could actually feel the glares of girls follow you as you walked out of the school with Gouenji next to you. He didn't seem to notice though. You frowned, but decided to ignore the stares. You did always anyway, so why starting to get bothered now?

* * *

"I'm home." Gouenji said as he opened the door of his house and stepped aside for you to enter. You looked around curiously and then decided you should put out your shoes.

"Welcome back, onii-chan!"

You perked up at the word 'onii-chan' and saw a girl with brown hair come around the corner.

"Ah.. who's this? Your girlfriend?" The girl look towards you with curiosity. You stared towards the girl. _Girlfriend? Yeah, right.. Not even in my wildest dreams._

"Nope. This is (L/n) (F/n). She's new at school and we have to do a project together." Gouenji said as calm as ever.

"Okay." The girl chimed. "I'm Yuuka."

"Ah.." You made a note in your head to remember that.

"Do you want anything to eat, (F/n)-san?" She asked.

"Eh? Uhm.. I don't know.." You answered.

Yuuka chuckled. "Well, if you do want something just bother onii-chan, okay?"

"Uh.. sure."

Now both Gouenji and Yuuka chuckled.

"What?" You demanded with a frown.

"You're a tad odd." Yuuka said. You opened your mouth to protest, but then closed it again. They weren't wrong.

"Yeah.. I guess I am." You then said, glaring towards the ground.

"You agree? That's ne-"

"Yuuka. Don't you have homework or something?" Gouenji cut her off. Yuuka blinked a couple of time.

"Oh yeah.. Right.. I'll leave then. Bye." Yuuka gave a little smile and then walked away.

"Maybe I should leave again." You said quietly.

"Eh? Why?"

You looked up and glared at him. "Why? Because, obviously, it was a mistake to think that I could do a project together with anyone."

"What makes you say that? We haven't even started yet."

"I'm just not cut out for this. I'm not a people person, at all." You bend down again and wanted to pull your shoes back on when Gouenji grabbed your arm and pulled you up again.

"What do you think you're doing?" You demanded. He just shook his head and then pulled you through the hallway, into the living room, up the stairs and then through a door. There he finally let go of your arm. You looked around the room.

_Probably his own room.. He really loves soccer, I see. _You thought as your glance went over all the posters of football stars and such. Then, you heard the door close. You turned back to him.

"I repeat: what do you think you're doing?" You glared at him.

"Making sure that we'll get started at that project."

"By kidnapping me?"

"Don't be stupid. I don't feel like making a project on my own and somehow you're attitude caught my interest."

"My attitude?"

"Yeah. You've only been at school for, what? Two days? And you've already chased about everyone away who approached you by this aura that you're emitting."

"Well, yeah. I don't have the need for friends."

"Why's that?" He frowned and tilted his head slightly. You looked away.

"Because they will abandon you in the end anyway." You grumbled, refusing to meet his eye again.

"You know, not everyone is like that."

Your glance shot up. "What?"

"I don't know what kind of 'friends' you had, but there are a lot of people who will stick by your side."

"Yeah, right." You glared at him. He, on the other hand, chuckled.

"You'll see." He then clapped his hands together. "Want to start with the project now?"

You stared at him for a few seconds and then looked away again. "Whatever."

"I take that as a yes. Now, sit down. We have to think of a subject." He smiled. You sighed.

"Fine. But it'd better be something interesting." You sat down on his bed. He chuckled.

"Describe interesting."

You let out an annoyed sigh. "An era with a little action. Like the one with the Shinsengumi.."

"With the Tokugawa shogunate?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that one."

He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" You shot him a glare.

"Nothing. Just the way your eyes glinted when you said that. Is history your favorite subject?"

You somehow felt your cheeks getting warm so you turned your head away, making your hair hide it.

"I guess so.." You said quietly. "I just find it really interesting to see how the world we now know has come to be."

"I see."

Then, your head snapped back to him to give him a glare. "Don't ever tell anyone that I said that!"

"Don't worry about it. I won't." He gave you a warm smile. "Now, lets continue, shall we?"

* * *

After that you became really good friends with Gouenji and almost every day you had some sort of date with him. At least, that was how you saw it. In private you always thought of him as 'your sexy beast', but you knew that he only liked you as a friend. Nothing more. The years flew by and before you knew it you were already 24 and so was he. You had already decided to hide your feelings for him forever since there was no way he would ever answer them. One day you got a call from Yuuka.

"Yuuka? Why are you calling?" You asked as you picked up your mobile.

"(F/n)-san. Something urgent happened. You must talk to nii-san!" Yuuka sounded more panicked than you have ever heard her.

"Talk to him about what?"

"He said that he was going to join Fifth Sector!"

"What!? Has he gone insane!?"

"I don't know! Please go talk to him, (F/n)-san! Maybe you can talk some sense into him!" With that Yuuka hung up.

You stood there for a few seconds, staring into the distance. Then, you stormed through the living room of your apartment to the door, grabbed your coat, and ran towards Gouenji's apartment. When you reached it you pulled the keys from your pocket, seeing as Gouenji had given you a copy for emergencies. You threw the door open.

"Gouenji Shuuya!" You yelled as you stamped into the living room "What is this nonsense about you joining Fifth Sector!? They're the ones who're destroying soccer! Why in the world would you join them!?"

You stared down at the white-haired man who was sitting on the couch and was staring towards the ground.

"You were always talking about soccer. It was your life! That's what you told me! Was it all a lie!?" You glared at him, but he refused to look you in the eye.

"Answer me!" You yelled, but your voice cracked halfway. He looked up when he heard that.

"(F/n). Listen. I never lied to you. I truly love soccer.."

"Then wh–"

"Let me finish. I will put everything on the line to save soccer, so that's why I'm doing this. So please trust me in this, (F/n)." His voice was so calm. You just stared at him, then you sighed.

"Trust him, he says.." You shook your head. "You're an annoying idiot, you know that?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"But.. to be honest. I always trusted you. Ever since we first met I couldn't help but trust you."

"Really now?" He raised an eyebrow. "So all your 'I don't need to work together with someone's and 'leave me be's were all a lie?"

"What? Don't be stupid. I never lie. Just like you. I really don't need to work together with anyone and I like most people to leave me be, but.." You trailed off.

"But.. what?"

"Nothing." You evaded his eye. He chuckled.

"Is that so?" He stood up and pulled you towards him.

"E-eh? What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, smarty pants."

You huffed. "I got that, you moron. I meant why?"

"Because little (F/n)-chan is being really cute." He placed his head on yours, seeing as he was a head taller than you.

"D-don't say that. Let go." You tried to make him let go, but he only tightened his grip.

"Shh.. (F/n)-chan. Stand still."

"Stop calling me _chan_."

"Awww.. Little (F/n)-chan is a big girl now."

"Gouenji, I mean it. Stop it and let go." You glared at his chest as he had you in a tight grip. He sighed and loosened his grip.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way."

As you straightened your clothes again and shot him multiple glares he walked towards his desk.

"Anyway.." You cleared your throat. "..How were you planning on joining, anyway? Your name _is_ Gouenji Shuuya, you know. I'm pretty sure that they'll know that something's going on when the ace striker of Japan shows up in front of them.

"I already thought of that, so I've come up with a, lets say, 'codename'." He sat down at his desk.

"And that is?"

"Ishido Shuuji."

"Ishido.. Shuuji.. You still look like Gouenji Shuuya though."

"Ah.. That's true. I just need some new clothes and think of something to do with my hair."

"I see. Then, let me join too." You gave him a determined look. He turned his chair towards you and shot you a surprised look.

"(F/n).. I don't want to drag you down with me."

"Don't be stupid. I want this myself. There is no way that I'll let you do this on your own."

"I won't be. Toramaru joins as well."

You snorted. "I know you're fond of your junior, but I won't change my mind. I will come with you. Whether you like it our not." You shot him a look that could be translated as 'end of discussion'. Gouenji sighed.

"There is just no reasoning with you now, is there?"

"Nope." You smiled.

"Then.." Gouenji stood up. "..is that the only reason you came here?"

"Uhm.. well.. yeah.. kinda.."

He chuckled. "Typical."

"What's typical?"

"You." He answered simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so easy to read, (F/n). Even if you don't intend to be read." He walked towards you.

"Eh?" You blinked a couple of times.

"(L/n) (F/n), you see everything and yet you're so blind." He said as he closed in on you. You just stood there frozen to the ground, staring towards him.

"You lost me there." You said. He had finally filled up the gap between the two of you and placed his hand on your cheek.

"Gouenji?" You gave him a worried frown. He held your eyed with his and then he leaned forward.

You simply stood there as he kissed you, softly yet passionate. Then it finally hit you that you should do something as well so you started to kiss him back, carefully because you had no idea how to do this. After what felt like hours, the two of you moved away from each other because you were both out of breath. His hand was still on your cheek and you moved your own to his.

"I love you, (F/n)." He then said softly. You heaved a sigh of relief.

"I love you too." You said just as softly and pulled him towards you.

"Typical." He said just before your lips met again.

* * *

**Fin~**

**That's it.. **

**Yeah.. you're someone who hates the world.. I didn't intent to write it like that.. it just happened.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Any reviews?**


	4. Amemiya Taiyou

**Hello, hello, people! Here's the next chapter!**

**This one is for Heaven! So hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! **

"Normal talk."

_Thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE or GO or you. There might be the chance of slight OOC-ness.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

******Only Eyes For You | **Amemiya Taiyou

* * *

You had two brothers, one younger and one older than you. The youngest one was in love with soccer and the oldest one always took him to matches. You didn't really care about soccer. You were more interested in hanging out with your friends and going to movies and such.

This particular day was rather boring for you, though. Since it was holiday all your friends were on vacation and you were getting bored to death. Mainly because your parents still had to work from early in the morning until late in the evening.

As you lay on the couch, reading a book, your brothers walked into the living room, the youngest chatting away happily while your older brother simply listened.

"(F/n)." You sighed and looked up from your book. Your older brother seemed to think for a moment before continuing.

"Would you like to come too?" He then asked. You looked at him for a moment.

"To that soccer match?"

"Yes. Since you don't have anything to do anyway.." He shrugged. You opened your mouth to decline, but then again, he was right. You had nothing to do. _Might as well go to a soccer match then._

When you arrived at the stadium it hit you that you didn't even know who would be playing.

"Uhm.. Nii-san? Who are playing anyway?" You asked doubtfully as the three of you found your spot on the tribunes. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head lightly.

"Arakumo versus Mannouzaka, but I doubt that the second name makes any sense to you."

You sighed. He was true, and the only reason you had heard of Arakumo was because it was your brother's school. Otherwise you'd been in complete darkness. But still you didn't know the name of any of the players on either side.

"Mannouzaka is known for its rough play. They're the ones in the purple with red uniforms. Their captain is Isozaki Kenma."

"Right." You started scanning the field, trying to hide the fact that you didn't know anything about the team of your brother's school. You heard him sigh.

"The captain of Arakumo is Amemiya Taiyou. He's in my class."

"Oh.. okay." You said.

"Taiyou-san is said to be the genius soccer player of the decade, right?" Your younger brother asked.

"Well, yeah. He has great control of the ball."

"I hope he's gonna use Taiyou Shin Apollo and score lots of goals with Sunshine Force!" Your younger brother happily chatted away like that with your brother grunting in agreement every now and then. You shook your head and turned your head towards the field. The boys in purple uniforms indeed looked like people you shouldn't cross. Those in the blue and yellow ones looked far more pleasant. You started looking for the one with the captain's band. He was rather easy to find because of his bright orange hair.

"So that's Amemiya Taiyou.." You muttered under your breath.

Since he was the only one you knew by name from Arakumo and it would've been kinda rude to not cheer for the team of your brother's school, you followed him with your eyes the whole game.

The first time he called out his keshin 'Taiyou Shin Apollo' you couldn't help but chuckle. _His own name is in his keshin. That's some kind of sweet._

Your brothers gave you a weird look.

"I'm sorry." You muttered. Your older brother raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but then your younger brother suddenly yelled.

"GOAL!" He had jumped up. "Taiyou-san scored!"

Your older brother jumped up as well, grumbling something like "never bring (F/n) to a soccer match again."

You pouted and turned towards the field again, searching for the orange-haired captain. You quickly found him being hugged by his teammates. You smiled.

The rest of the match went back and forth. Goal after goal was made. Halfway in the second half the score was 3-3 and your eyes were still on Taiyou, but you noticed that something was wrong with him.

_That's odd. Taiyou seems close to collapsing.. but he doesn't seem tired, per se. So what's going on then?_

You followed him with worried eyes.

It was nearly the end of the match when Taiyou got the ball once again and made himself ready to use his keshin once more.

You held your breath as the shining keshin emerged.

"Sunshine Force!" You could hear him yell as he kicked the ball towards the goal.

The whistle blew signaling both a goal and the end of the match.

While your brothers were yelling and cheering about how awesome Arakumo and Taiyou were, your eyes searched for that particular person.

Taiyou was sitting on the ground, seemingly too tired to stand on his feet again. The goalkeeper sat crouched next to him.

_I wonder if Taiyou's okay.. He looks so worn out.._

"Oi, (F/n). I didn't know you fell for athletes."

You jumped out of your trance by that sudden voice. You looked at your older brother who was smirking broadly. Then his words finally sunk in and you felt your cheeks growing warm. You shook your head and stood up.

"I-I don't. I was just wondering why Amemiya-san looks so worn out."

Your brother snorted. "Yeah, right. Gammon and spinach."

"W-what? I'm not making excuses!" You demanded.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hands. Just as you wanted to retort your other brother pulled the older one's sleeve.

"Ne, ne, onii-san? You said that you could arrange a meeting with Taiyou-san since he's in your class, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah.. I did say that, huh. All right. You wait here, (F/n). You wouldn't understand a word we say anyway."

"Hey! I'm not gonna stay here!"

"Ohhh.. So you wanna meet Amemiya too, eh?" He smirked again.

"N-no, that's not it! I just don't want to stay here alone."

"Of course." He shot you a glance you couldn't decipher. Then, he marched off with quick strides.

"Hey, wait!" Your younger brother hurried after him, pulling you along by your sleeve.

You sighed. _Why couldn't I have two sisters?_

* * *

You followed your brothers through the crowd towards the exit.

"Onii-san? I thought we were going to Taiyou-san?"

"You wanna burst into the dressing room, then? (F/n) might want to, but I guess we should just wait here." He gave you a playful smirk while your head got the colour of a tomato.

"Nii-san!" You tried to shot him a glare, but he only started laughing.

After some time waiting next to the entrance/exit of the stadium a group of boy exited the building, happily chatting away.

"Yo, Amemiya! Get your butt over here!" Your brother yelled when he saw a glint of orange in the sea of people. The orange-haired boy moved out of the middle and smiled. The others stopped too.

"I thought you didn't have time to come to the match?" He asked.

"Well, this one here dragged me to this match, 'cause he wanted to meet you." Your older brother patted the younger one on the head.

"Is that so." Taiyou smiled at the small boy, who swallowed nervously.

"Hey, Taiyou. You'll catch up with us later, I presume." A boy with brown hair asked from the group

"Yeah. See you guys." Taiyou waved at them. "So.." He turned back to your little brother and bent down a little to be on eye hight. "How are you?"

"I-I uh... I'm fine.." Your little brother was stumbling over his words.

"That's good to hear." Taiyou smiled. "Did you like the match?"

"Y-yes! O-of course!" He was fumbling with his hands and swallowed when he was done talking. You chuckled softly at his nervousness, but apparently not soft enough, because Taiyou looked up and let his eyes slide over you, but then he turned back to your little brother.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now, could I ask you something?" Taiyou said and gave what could've been seen as a sly smile. He motioned for the boy to come closer and then whispered something in his ear. When he was done talking your little brother moved back a bit, a confused expression on his face, and you could've sworn his eyes flickered quickly towards you, and then back to Taiyou. Then he shook his head.

"I see." Taiyou said thoughtfully, as he straightened himself. "It was nice meeting you." He smiled at the boy.

"R-really?" Your brother seemed surprised. Taiyou laughed.

"Yes, really." He patted the boy's head. "Now.." He turned towards you. "..what's your name?"

"M-my name?" You asked in surprise. "W-why?"

"Pff.. all the stuttering. Am I that scary?" He asked while dropping his gaze to the ground.

"No, no, no! You're not scary. I was just surprised that you talked to me." You waved your arms about frantically. Taiyou's head snapped up, a broad smile on his face. You blushed when you realized he'd been joking. You heard your older brother snicker.

"My name's (L/n) (F/n)." You said to distract yourself from your own embarrassment. It didn't help when Taiyou started laughing. _Have I said anything funny? _

"I'm Amemiya Taiyou." He said when he calmed down a bit again, though a smile still played on his lips.

"Okay." When you had said that he started laughing again. You were really confused now. Taiyou managed to control his laughter once again and turned slightly towards your older brother.

"Say, why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?"

"Hmm.. She doesn't like soccer that much. She only tagged along because all her friends were on vacation and she was bored at home. Just so you know." There was some odd tone in your brother's voice you couldn't place at all.

"Really now." Taiyou smiled and turned back to you. You blushed slightly, but you didn't notice. He chuckled.

"Well, I've to go again." He said and turned towards your brother. "I'll see you at school again." He then patted your little brother's head again. "I'll probably see you during the next match, right?"

Your little brother nodded quickly and a big smile was on his face.

Taiyou turned towards you once again. "Will I see you at the next match too?"

"Ehm.. It depends, I guess."

"Oh.." He simply said. He nearly seemed disappointed, but then he gave you a smile again. "Well, anyway. See you." He gave a small wave and walked away. You looked after him until your older brother caught your attention.

"My, my, (F/n). Are you sure you're not into athletes?" He teased.

"S-shut up!" You shot him a glare and turned around, marching back towards your home.

* * *

The rest of the week you stayed in, either reading a book or watching television. One day you didn't feel like reading and there was nothing on the television so you decided to go outside. As you walked around town you passed by the hospital.

"Hey, (F/n)-chan."

You turned around and saw Taiyou smiling at you.

"A-Amemiya-san?" You said, surprised. He blinked a couple of times, his smile away.

"You can just call me Taiyou, you know. No formalities."

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Really."

"Okay." You said, smiling as well. The two of you stood there in silence for a while before Taiyou spoke again.

"Want to go to the park?"

"Eh?" You stared at him. "Why?"

"Just because. Or do you have a particular place to be?" He gave you a questioning look.

"Oh, no. Not really. I was getting bored inside so I decided to go for a walk."

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled at you. You sighed, but then smiled as well.

When the two of you arrived at the park, Taiyou grabbed your arm.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Taiyou?" After he told you off a couple of times on your way to the park you had learned to call him Taiyou. He shook his head and then started dragging you down the path. You let him. You didn't mind the contact in any way.

_I wonder. Why does he want to take me to the park anyway? I barely even know him and yet he makes me act so familiar with him. Yet for some reason I don't mind at all. It even feels like I've known him for years already. Or is it because of another reason? Could that even be possible? To be together like that with someone like him? Hell, I don't think he even likes me that way so I should really stop thinking about this. Yet-_

"We're here." Taiyou's nice voice made you snap out of your thoughts. He had brought you to the small lake in the center of the park.

"Uhm.. Taiyou? I don't want to be rude or anything, but why did you bring me here?" You asked puzzled.

"Hmm.. It's still early.." He ignored your question and muttered in himself. Then, he raised his voice again. "Would you mind waiting here for a bit? I'll be right back."

"No, I don't mind. But why-"

"You'll see." He smiled and then walked away.

You watched him leave and sighed. You then turned towards the fountain in the middle of the lake. You frowned slightly and then decided to sit down on the soft grass, staring towards the fountain and how the ducks swam around. After some time, Taiyou still hadn't returned and you started to worry a bit, but waved it away. He'll come back, you told yourself. You lay down and stared at the clouds. Slowly, you started to drift away.

* * *

You woke up at the sound of a chuckle. With reluctance you opened your eyes to see that the sun was already setting. With a gasp you sat up straight. Then you heard that chuckle again. You looked towards your left to see Taiyou observe you with curiosity.

"Good evening, (F/n)." He said, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Taiyou... how long have I been asleep?" You felt strangely calm.

"An hour or two, I think." He shrugged.

"Two hours!?" You stared at him in disbelief.

"Yup." He gave you a smile.

"Wait.. when did you come back?" You frowned a bit. He thought for a moment.

"About one hour and forty-five minutes ago."

"W-what? Why didn't you wake me up?"

He gave you a sly smirk. "Because you were so cute, sleeping like that. Did you know you mumbled in your sleep?"

"I did what now?" You swallowed nervously. _What have I been mumbling about then?_

Taiyou seemed to be able to read your thoughts as a he gave you a casual answer.

"You talked in your sleep. Wanna know what you said?"

You pulled up your knees and hid your red face behind them. You heard him chuckle and then you felt a hand going through your hair.

"You said my name." He whispered in your ear. A shiver went down your spine. You had the feeling that your face could put a tomato to shame so you didn't move. After some time Taiyou broke the silence, his hand still in your hair.

"(F/n). You should look up."

"Why?" You mumbled to your knees.

"Or you'll miss the scenery." His voice was soft and caring. You sighed and reluctantly raised your head a bit so you could see what happened in front of you while Taiyou couldn't see your red face. But you quickly forgot about your blush when you saw the beautiful scenery in front of you. Namely, on the lake lots of little paper boats were sailing. Each one had a different colour. Since it was almost dark it looked like little fairies fluttering across the water. Your head snapped up and you stared at the lake in awe.

"Wow.." You whispered. "..it's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Taiyou smiled. You sighed with a smile and let your head lean on your knees. You were completely absorbed into the beauty.

Next thing you felt was a warm body against your own and an arm wrapped around your waist. You blinked as something heavy, you guessed a head, used your own as support.

"Taiyou?" You asked quietly.

"Yes?" He murmured. You shifted a bit, making him lift his head. He also wanted to remove his hand, probably thinking that you were uncomfortable with him being that close, but you grabbed his arm and held it in place. Then you shifted a bit so you could look him properly in the eye. The moment your eyes met you both leaned in.

As your lips molded together in a passionate lip-lock a lot of questions shot through your head, but as quick as they came they vanished again. After some time the two of you finally broke apart, gasping for air. After some time staring into each other eyes, you returned to your former position and Taiyou pulled you close again.

You sighed contentedly as you watched the little boats drift by with Taiyou leaning on you again.

"Taiyou." You started quietly again.

"Hmm?" He only hummed.

"Nii-san'll kill you."

"I know that, but you're worth it."

You chuckled at that. "If you say so.. I'll try to stop Nii-san, okay?"

Now he chuckled. "I'll be glad if you did."

And the two of you sat there for a while longer, enjoying the closeness you shared.

* * *

**Fin~**

**Whoo! Cliché scenery for the win!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**You may leave a review if you want.**


	5. Fudou Akio

**Good day to all of you people! Here I am with a new chapter!**

**Uh yeah.. don't have an explanation for this one. It just happened.**

"Normal talk."

_Thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE or GO or you. There might be the chance of slight OOC-ness.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

******Only Eyes For You | **Fudou Akio

* * *

You're a nurse at the hospital in Inazuma Town. As you walked through the hallway, carrying a bunch of towels, you saw another nurse stamping out of a patient's room. As she passed by you heard her mutter something like "That man needs to learn to listen."

You stopped and watched the nurse leave, then you turned towards the room she'd come from. Getting curious, you snuck towards the door and peeked around the corner. A man with shoulder length, spiky brown hair was reading a magazine. You stood there simply in the doorway, examining the man. Was he really the one patient who was causing trouble for every nurse? You see, there was a rumour that went around the hospital that there was a patient who refused any help from a nurse and just dismissed them, saying that he could handle himself and didn't need any medicines.

"Do you need something?" A voice broke you out of your thinking. The man was looking towards you with his grey eyes, a calm expression on his face.

"Ah.. No, not really." You answered. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Hmm." He simply said. You felt like he could see right through you. You shifted a bit and wanted to turn around when another nurse showed up next to you.

"Fudou-san, I'm here to give you your medicine."

"Keep it. I don't want it." He said coldly.

"But if you don't take them you wo-"

"I won't heal?" He cut her off with a snort. "They're just painkillers. I don't want those."

"B-but.."

"Just leave already." He shot her a glare.

"Here, let's trade." You said to the disappointed nurse next to you. She shot you a confused look.

"Give me those medicine and you'll take these towels to the cabinet down the hall."

"Are you sure?" She asked. You smiled and nodded. So next thing you had the medicine in your hand while the other nurse left with the towels, a somewhat relieved expression on her face. The man named Fudou had watched with silent amusement in his eyes.

"And you're gonna force them down my throat?" He asked, making you turn to him. You shook your head.

"Not yet, but first: may I enter?" You asked since you were still standing in the doorway. He stared at you with that penetrating glance of his for a while before turning his head.

"Do as you wish."

You smiled and stepped into the light room. You moved to his bedside and sat down on the chair next to it. His eyes followed your every movement. When you were settled on the chair you looked up and straight into his eyes. The two of you sat there for some time, neither of you breaking eye contact. After some time you sighed and closed your eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was just trying to figure out why you don't want any painkillers, but I guess you're just too proud to admit that you're in pain, right?" You made eye contact again. He didn't break it; he just looked back with what you could describe as a neutral expression.

"So what if I was?" He then asked.

"Well, I would say that it was stupid. Admitting that you're in pain doesn't have anything to do with pride. You can just take your medicine, you know. Nobody will judge you."

He gave you a cold look, but you held your ground and gave him a determined look. He then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" You gave him a confused look. He shook his head.

"I've never met a woman who dared to stay with me longer than needed. And never have I met a woman who would force something down my throat after I've refused." He held out his hand. You stared at it.

"Come on. Here with that medicine." He said impatiently. You gave him a frown, but then placed the bottle in his palm.

"I'll get you some water." You wanted to stand up, but he shook his head.

"Don't bother." He reached for his nightstand and got a glass of water from it. He gave you one last glance before taking the medicine.

He let out a deep sigh as he placed the glass back on his nightstand. Then turned back to you.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"I couldn't have cared less, if you hadn't taken it. I just gave you a piece of my mind. It was your own choice to take it." You gave him a sly smile. His expression didn't change the slightest.

"Hmm.. Doesn't happen often that I get tricked by anyone.."

You chuckled and then got up. "I have other patients to attend to."

"I see." He simply said.

"Bye." You said, but just as you reached the door he said something else.

"Wait. What's your name anyway?"

You turned around. "My name? My name is (L/n) (F/n). Yours?"

"Fudou Akio."

"Alright. See you, Fudou-san."

He just nodded and you turned around again, walking out of the room. As you closed the door and turned around again you saw a bunch of nurses staring at you.

"(L/n)-san? Did you just make him take his medicine?" The one who had stamped out of the same room earlier asked.

"Maybe. Why?" You asked coolly.

"Could we maybe.. switch patients?" She asked, a frown on her face.

"Hmm.. Sure, I guess." You shrugged. The woman couldn't have looked more relieved.

"Thank you, (L/n)-san. I'll make the arrangements." She bowed and then walked away, leaving you to shake your head in weariness.

* * *

The next day you went to his room again.

"Excuse me." You opened the door.

"My, my. Did you miss me that bad?" He gave you that penetrating gaze again. You snorted.

"I missed you as much as the headache I had yesterday when my shift was over."

He gave a small bark of laughter. "Did you now? Anyway, as far as they dared to tell me before dashing off you'll be my nurse now, right?"

You nodded. "Yes, you're stuck with me for now.

"I guess, but am I really that scary that other nurses dumped me on an innocent bystander?"

"For you to know, I'm not that innocent, plus I did make you take your medicines."

"Yeah, you have some sort of backbone."

"Some sort of?" You glared at him.

"Yes. Some sort of. I don't know you that well so I'll decide later if you have a full one." He didn't seem wavered by your glare at all.

"All right. We'll see later." You smiled a little.

"Let's see how long you can put up with me." He smirked.

"Don't underestimate me. I've already had far more annoying patients so you shouldn't be much of a problem."

"I highly doubt that."

"You doubt all you want, but I couldn't care less." You plopped down on the chair next to his bed. "Now tell me: how'd you break your leg?"

He gave you a cold look. "That's none of your business."

"Ohh.. So you being tackled down during a friendly and then having to stay here 'till you've fully healed again was something I saw wrongly?"

His cold look got mingled with a glare. "If you saw it yourself then why would you ask?

"I wanted to hear it from your point of view."

"My point of view?" He gave you an examining glance. "My point of view is exactly the same only a bit more painful and annoying."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really." He growled. You pursed your lips.

"If you say so." You stood up again and walked towards the sink to fill a glass with water. After you walked back to him he took the glass from you without complaining. Actually his face was looking more like an emotionless mask at the moment. You sighed.

"If you need anything else just call, okay? I'll be here as quick as possible." You said as he took his medicine and emptied his glass. He grumbled something when he placed the glass on the nightstand.

"What was that?" You asked sharply.

"Nothing." He watched you leave. When you glanced over your shoulder he had turned his head towards the window and was gazing out of it with a nearly serene face. Then you shook your head and went to take care of your other patients.

* * *

After a couple of weeks Fudou could walk around on crutches and was starting to become a pain in the ass. He followed you around the hospital and watched you tend your other patients. You had already given up on scolding him for his annoying behaviour, because he wouldn't listen anyway.

"Here's your tea, madam." You placed the mug in front of the old woman.

"Oh, thank you, dear." The woman smiled at you. You gave a little smile back.

"Oi, (L/n). I'm bored as hell. Are you done with your round yet?" That deep voice with its usual mocking tone called out. You sighed while the old lady let out a small chuckle.

"Have some patience, Fudou. You're not my only patient." You said, annoyed by his constant 'stalking'.

He snorted and walked (for as much as he could with crutches) towards you. When he reached you he didn't bother to look at you, but directed his gaze at the elderly lady.

"Ma'am? Do you need (L/n) for anything else or can I kidnap her now?" He could be polite if he wanted to.

"No, no. She has done quite enough for me today. So you two go and have fun, all right?" The woman's eyes glinted with something, but you couldn't place it so you simply frowned a little.

"Are you sure? He can wait." You heard him scoff, but you ignored him.

"Yes, dear." The woman gave a warm smile.

"Okay.." You said doubtfully and you wanted to turn around, but then the woman seemed to recall something.

"Oh, dear, before you go." She gestured for you to come closer. As you bent towards the lady she whispered something in your ear.

"Never let the one you love out of your sight. Even if he leaves on a plane to another country. Follow him, no matter what. Or you'll regret it forever." The woman smiled as you bent away again, a slightly confused expression on your face.

"You'll understand later." The woman gave you a treasuring smile. "Now go and enjoy your day." She waved you off.

"What'd she say?" Fudou asked as the two of you walked towards the garden.

"Oh.. nothing important." You shrugged it off, even though a faraway part of your mind was busy with figuring out what the woman had meant.

"Sure.." He rolled his eyes, but didn't ask further.

* * *

Then after another couple of weeks Fudou's cast was off and he was discharged from the hospital.

"So you'll be going back to Italy now?" You asked as you watched him pack his bag.

"Yeah, I'm finally able to play soccer again." He tossed a magazine in the bag and then closed it.

"I'm glad to hear that." You smiled. He eyed you for a moment before straightening himself.

"Sure. Anyway.." He walked towards you. Then, he held out his hand. "..thanks for eh.. putting up with me for so long. I really was an annoying ass sometimes. So I guess you really have a backbone."

You stared at his hand for a moment before taking it.

"Is it appropriate for me to say: I told you so?" You smirked a little. He snorted and then smirked as well.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I care. Well, I have a plane to catch and I need to do some things before that. Hope to not see you in a hospital any time soon." He actually winked and then marched off to the door.

"I hope so too. Bye, Fudou." You said.

Then he was gone. You sighed.

"It will be quiet here now." You muttered to yourself. Then you clapped your hands and took a deep breath.

"Other patients here I come!"

* * *

"Here's your tea, madam." Again you placed a mug with the steaming liquid in front of the old lady.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, dear." She gave you a warm smile, then bent slightly to the side to look towards the doorway.

"Oh, I see that he's not following you around today."

"Hmm..? Oh, yeah. He was discharged this morning and he's going back to Italy now, so yeah.. that little annoyance is gone now." You gave a small smile.

"Is that what you really think?" The old lady looked inquisitively at you.

"Eh?" You frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean, madam."

The woman pursed her lips before speaking. "Do you really think that he's just an annoying bastard, or do you maybe like him for being an annoying bastard?"

You stared at the old lady with an open mouth. The woman then gave a sad smile.

"Do not make the same mistakes that I made when I was your age."

You then closed your mouth. "Uhm.. d-do you need anything else or-"

"Just go, dear." She gave you one last encouraging smile as you walked out of the room, your thoughts a complete mess.

You slowly made your way towards the exit of the hospital. When you walked past the counter one of the nurses spoke up.

"(L/n)? Where are you going? Your shift isn't over ye-"

"I'm sorry. I have to go somewhere. Could you cover for me." You didn't wait for an answer and just continued walking. Then when you were in the middle of the parking lot you started to run. On your way to your home your thoughts were working on top speed. _Do I really like him that much that I want to put everything I have on the line? He is an international soccer player. What chance do I stand?_ You slowed down when that thought came to your mind, but then you shook your head and sped up again. _No thinking about that! Remember what that old lady said. Time to do something that only happens in films! Nothing interesting happens in my life anyway, so screw everything!_ With that you threw the door of your apartment open, raced to your room, threw some clothes in a bag, found your passport and purse, and then ran out of the house in less than twenty minutes. You waited impatiently for the cab and as you got into the car you snapped at the driver to get to the airport pronto.

When you arrived there, you threw some money in the man's lap and jumped out of the car, not waiting for any change. You ran into the airport and came to a sliding stop in front of a counter. You were lucky that it wasn't busy so you were first in line.

"One ticket to Rome, Italy now." You threw your passport on the counter and started fishing your credit card out of your purse. The woman at the counter was taken aback by your rush, but somehow managed to be as fast as possible. She told you that you still had forty minutes to get to the gate so you didn't have to rush, but you couldn't care less and ran anyway.

As you ran through the long hallways, your doubts started to return, but you tried your best to ignore them. Then you finally arrived at the right gate and you took a few deep breaths as you walked towards the security people.

* * *

You let out a deep breath as you sunk down on the chair in the plane next to the small window.

As you were staring out of the window it occurred to you that he might not even be on this plane and how could you possibly find him in Rome?

_I can still get off... continue my life here and try to fall in.. in, well it could only be love that pulled me to do this, right? But no! If I turn tail now I won't ever finish anything. I just-_ You let out a yelp when someone sat down next to you. The old man gave you an odd look and then fished a book out of his bag. As he started reading you went back to staring out if the window.

You banned away all your doubts. You had made up your mind. You heard another person sit down next to the old man, but you just kept staring out of the window. A few minutes later the plane was finally in the air and the stewardesses were moving around.

"Sirs? Would you like something to drink?"

The old man grunted a "no", but the other person said nothing, probably shaking his head.

"Madam? Madam? Miss?" After some calling you realized that she was asking you.

"Oh.. eh.. some green tea, please." You said.

"All right."

You took the cup from the woman. Taking small sips of the steaming hot liquid you turned towards the window again.

After some time snoring filled your ears. You let out an annoyed sigh. _Why am I always stuck next to snoring old men?_ Then you heard another annoyed growl.

_Seems like I'm not alone with my annoyance for snoring men. At least it's not a crying baby. I swear that if a baby also starts crying I will personally strangle it._

"-'am? Ma'am? Oi, (L/n)!?" You jumped out of your thoughts at the mentioning of your name by an all to familiar voice. Your head snapped towards the right where Fudou was looking towards you with a raised eyebrow and that deadly calm expression in his eyes. He was bent slightly forward to look past the old man who sat between the two of you.

"What are you doing here?" To your surprise his voice wasn't cold or mocking like usual. No, it was unusually warm and moreover, surprised.

"I eh.." You had been so busy with deciding if you should follow him that you hadn't thought about what you would actually say to him.

"..I was eh.. going on a ehm.. holiday?" It came out more as a question than as an excuse.

"To Italy? On the same day that I am going back too?"

"W-well, yeah. I really needed a little break from the hospital."

"Sure.. You know. I would've nearly thought that you were following me around now, but if your just going on vacation.." He shrugged, but in his voice was that tone which told you that he already saw through your lie. Not that you were surprised about that, but you would defend your own pride like a lion would defend its territory.

"I wasn't following you."

"You wasn't? So you decided for a vacation out of the blue."

"Yes. I have that sometimes." Your voice grew in volume.

"Of course... So there is absolutely no other reason for you being on the exact same plane as me, on your way to Rome?" His voice nearly sounded frustrated as it was growing louder by the second now too.

"Indeed. No other reason. I just wanted vacation after having you strutting after me for so long." Your voice was on the same level as his.

"So that means that you don't have a backbone?"

"I never said that!" You started yelling.

"If you needed a vacation after having dealt with me I don't call that having a backbone!" He yelled back.

"I'll show you I have one!"

"Uhm.. Excuse me, but could you maybe tone it down a little? Other people are bothered by your.. oh.." The flight attendant who had come to silence the two of you was taken aback by the sight she saw before her. Namely, you had grabbed Fudou by his collar, had pulled him towards you and had smashed your lips together. He was eagerly kissing back, having placed his hand at the back of your head and pulled you towards him to deepen the kiss.

"I will eh.. leave you then." The flight attendant walked away again, but the two of you hadn't even heard her to begin with. Then a loud, ragging noise made you both jump out of the kiss. The man between the two of you had let out a loud snore. You blushed a little in embarrassment. Then Fudou coughed a little to get your attention.

"So.. well, I uh.. stand corrected. You have a backbone." He said, regaining eye contact.

"Good. I eh.. just wanted to prove that." You swallowed.

"Sure.. are you still coming to Rome for a vacation or.. uhm.. would you maybe like to stay there?"

"Stay there?" You gave him a questioning look.

"Well, yeah. You know, you could stay at ehm.. my place." He tried to sound nonchalant, but his eyes had something pleading in them.

"I could?" It came out more surprised than you meant.

"Yeah, of course. But it might be a bit of a mess." He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. You chuckled.

"I don't mind. My own place's a mess too, but I still gotta sell it and get some more stuff to Italy if I want to stay there."

"What? You were so busy with being on time for the plane that you forgot other clothes?"

"You wish. No, I mean my personal belongings."

He snorted. "Things can be replaced. I can buy you everything you want."

Now you snorted. "Some things are irreplaceable, but I'll see about that later. For now I'm still on vacation. Let's see how that'll end up for now."

"Sure, sure." He bent forward again. You, getting the hint, leaned to him as well and the two of you kissed one more time, before being forced to pull back again by another snore from the old man. One loud enough to wake himself up.

"Pardon me." He shot Fudou a glare, but Fudou could shot an even deadlier glare so the man turned to you. You coughed a little and then looked up, straight into the man's eyes. A small smile on your face and eyes as calm and deadly as Fudou's.

"I'm sorry, sir. But if you don't want that to happen again, maybe you could switch places with Akio here and then you can snore all you want."

Fudou snickered as the man opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Then he cleared his throat.

"Fine." And with that the two men switched places.

"So.." Fudou leaned closer to your ear. "It's still about thirteen hours 'till we're in Rome; what do you want to do until then?"

You sighed and rolled your eyes as you pushed him away. Then, you turned your head towards him.

"Let's just.. cuddle for now. I'm tired."

"Tired?"

"Yes, tired. You would be too when you have patients giving you a hard time."

He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around you. You closed your eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a pain in the butt." He whispered. You shook your head for as much as you could.

"You are, but you're not the patient I'm talking about."

"Oh?"

"Don't bother. I don't have to see him again, I hope."

"I see." You swore he was smirking. He leaned his head on yours. "You're gonna sleep now, right?"

"Yeah, good night, Akio."

"Good night, (F/n)." He gave you a kiss on the head.

* * *

**Fin~**

**They're getting longer and longer. I'm sorry for that. I actually wanted to write short ones, but well.. I'm not very good at writing short stories.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it.**

**Any reviews?**


	6. Fubuki Shirou

**Gutentag, everyone! I actually wanted to do someone else before this one, but I lost complete inspiration for that one. This one, on the other hand, I had kinda.. sort of.. in my head already, I think... **

**Well, whatever. You know the rules, right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE or GO or you. There might be the chance of slight OOC-ness.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

******Only Eyes For You | **Fubuki Shirou

* * *

You were a going to Hakuren Senior High. You were in your first year and you had a passion for drawing. You liked to draw all kinds of things, but lately you had found one thing you thoroughly enjoyed. Soccer. You loved to draw the poses of the strikers as they shot at the goal, the midfielders who gave magnificent passes, the defenders who gracefully stole the ball or even with force, and the goalkeeper's brave saves by diving and jumping. You loved it all. Though drawing the special technique was sometimes a little tough, but still amazing.

As you once again sat on a bench next to the soccer field and had a lovely view over the soccer players, your eyes fell on a certain light grey-haired forward, though he was a defender as well. Fubuki Shirou. Hakuren's ace. He was a year older than you and you had only met him once, when he, as a class representative, had come to your class to fetch you for your creativity. They had needed that for the school dance back then and you had gladly helped, but hadn't gone to the dance itself when it actually was. On the way to the board he had introduced himself and had asked for your name. Since you at first thought that you had done something bad, he had calmed you down and said that there was nothing to worry about. You had believed him and so now the entire school new about your drawings.

You tilted your head slightly as he ran towards the goal. You moved your legs a bit to be able to draw in your sketchbook properly and smiled slightly. There it was.. 'Wolf Legend'. It had become one of your favourite techniques so far. You sighed in amazement. You placed your hand under your chin and watched as the boy roared and the ball shot in the goal. Then you realized your stupidity.

"Ugh.. Stupid, stupid!" You pulled at your hair in annoyance. You were always so entranced by his shoots that you forgot the draw them. You would trade your soul to be able to forget about the beauty of them and to be able to draw them, but well.. you were rather fond of your soul.

You sighed and got up again. Time to head home. You put the sketchbook in your bag and stood up, stretching a little. You gave one last glance to the soccer field and then walked off.

* * *

"Oh no.. Oh no! Not good.. Where is it? I'm sure I put it in my bag!" You frantically searched your room and then your bag for the lost sketchbook. As you threw some pillows off your bed and had thrown the entire content of your bag on the ground, you came to the conclusion that you must have lost it along the way. As you let yourself fall on the ground at the verge of crying, your mother called you.

"Honey? There is a lovely young man here at the door, who says that he has found something that belongs to you." You could hear the sigh at the end since you always lost your things.

Eh? Coming!" You yelled back and got to your feet, dusting off your clothes. You stumbled down the stairs and walked towards the hallway.

"Mum, who is i-" You stopped abruptly with talking when you saw who was at the door. Fubuki, _the_ Fubuki Shirou, was standing on the doorstep, smiling in his usual charming way.

"Hey, (F/n)-san, I thought you might wanted this back." He pulled your rather worn out sketchbook from his bag.

"W-what!?" You simply stared at the book.

"Is something wrong?" He tilted his head slightly, looking questioningly at you.

"N-no! There's nothing wrong! I was just wondering.. ah, never mind." You shook your head and wanted to take the book from his hands, but he pulled them away.

"Wondering what?" He asked as you now stared at the spot where his hands had been a few second ago, your own hands still outstretched as well. You blinked a couple of times before it finally sunk in.

"Nothing! Really, it's nothing important!" You made an attempt to take the sketchbook from his hand, but he held up his other hand to stop you.

"No, why won't you tell me?"

"Because.. it was something stupid." You pouted and looked towards the ground.

"Well, then.." He sighed. "I'll keep this with me until you're ready to tell me. See you tomorrow." He was busy turning around as your mouth fell open.

"No, wait! That's it." You called and made another fruitless attempt to take back the sketchbook.

"What's it?" He turned around again. You sighed.

"I was wondering why you went through the trouble of bringing it to my house while you could've just given it to me tomorrow at school." You stared at the ground and then you heard a chuckle, making you look up again.

"Because I always see you carrying this around, so I when I saw it lying on the ground like that, I had a feeling that you would miss it." He held out the book towards you. You pouted slightly and looked at it. Then, very carefully you stretched your hand towards it and, when he didn't pull away, snatched it from his hands. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh of relief as you clutched the book against your breasts. Then, your eyes snapped open again.

"Have you looked in it?" You asked warily.

"I wouldn't dare." He smiled slightly. Just as you wanted to let out another sigh of relief, he continued talking.

"You draw beautifully, though. You did a good job on Hyoujyou." You blinked. If you hadn't known any better, you could've sworn that there was a hint of jealousy in his voice. Your head snapped back towards him.

"Oh, he's easy to draw, doesn't move that much." To your own surprise you sounded more dismissive than you had intended.

"Hmm.." He seemed to think for a moment.

"Honey? Are you going to let that poor boy out in the snow all day?" You nearly dropped the sketchbook when your mother suddenly called out.

"Ah! Uhm.. do you..?" You motioned to the door, but he shook his head.

"No, I have to go home now. See you later." He smiled once more before turning around and walking away. You stood there in the doorway, staring after him until he was out of sight. You let out a deep sigh. Maybe it was the gods' their sign that you weren't able to draw him or his techniques. You weren't good enough for him. You closed the door and ran upstairs before your mother could interrogate you. When you had locked the door of your room, you placed your sketchbook on the desk and fell down on your bed.

"I'm so incredibly stupid." You murmured to the sheets and then quickly fell asleep, not even bothering to change your clothes.

* * *

You lazily opened your eyes as your alarm clock buzzed away. You blinked a couple of times before you finally realized that it was the next day. You shot up and off your bed, looking around wildly.

"Oh! Crud! No, for the love of..! I overslept! Again! Oh, god! Where's my..?" As you frantically went around the room, throwing the stuff you threw out of your bag yesterday back in it while also combing your hair and brushing your teeth. You then looked down at your clothes and cursed again.

"Damn it! I'm still wearing what I wore yesterday!" So you pulled other clothes out of your closet, not caring which, and pulled them on after throwing your other ones off. You nearly fell down when putting on your pants, but eventually managed to get everything on.

You raced down the stairs, again wildly throwing a brush through your hair since it was messy again from all the clothes-changing.

"Honey, I made toast." Your mother held out the plate and you snatched a piece off it.

"Thanks, mum! Gotta go now, bye!" You put the piece in your mouth since you needed both hands to pull on your shoes. You ran out of the door and through the streets, not slowing down for a second. You slid onto the school grounds and ran for your first class of the day. When you saw the door you finally slowed down and came to a stop in front of it. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

You let out a deep sigh as you walked next to your best friend, Matoro Juka **(You know, the girl with the fox hat thingy from Hakuren's team)**, towards the benches next to the soccer field.

"What is it, (F/n)?" Matoro looked worriedly at you. You blinked a couple of times and then smiled.

"It's nothing.. It just bothers me that I was late, _again_." You sighed again and hung your head in defeat. Matoro chuckled.

"Then buy a different alarm or.. stop dreaming about a certain someone?"

"What? I don't dream about anyone.." You frowned at her. Now Matoro sighed.

"All right. Fine, whatever. I'm hungry, so can we hurry up already?" Without waiting for an answer she pulled you along by your sleeve until you reached the bench. There she plopped down on it and got her food from her bag. You chuckled slightly at her behaviour and sat down next to her. You weren't that hungry, so you looked around a bit in a dazed way.

"Lost something again, (F/n)-san?" Your head snapped towards the side where Fubuki was smiling at you.

"Oh, no. I was just looking for inspiration." He chuckled.

"I see. You're always rather dreamy, aren't you?"

"Am I?" You tilted your head slightly, a thoughtful expression on your face.

"Yes, you are." Matoro cut in, having finished her lunch. "But.. uhm.. (F/n), I have to be somewhere and I totally forgot. So see you later, okay?" Matoro smiled towards you as her eyes flickered to Fubuki for a moment. You frowned slightly, but then she was already gone.

"Mind of I sit here?" Fubuki asked.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." When he sat down your eyes went across the field again.

"Say, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." You returned your gaze towards him.

"You've drawn about everyone from the team, but.. well.. not me." He scratched his cheek as he looked away.

"Oh!" Your cheeks gained colour and you looked away too. "Uhm.. well.. t-that's because.. uhm.. you don't stand still that much and your shoots are really-" You stopped yourself mid sentence and bit your lip.

"Really what?" Fubuki had turned towards you again, but you kept staring towards the ground.

"No, I won't tell you." You shook your head vividly.

"Come on. I won't bite."

"I'm not telling you. It's too-" You stopped talking again.

"Why don't you ever finish sentences?"

"Just because." You heard him sigh.

"I still don't know what it is with my techniques, though."

"It's nothing." You still refused to look at him and you felt completely stressed out, like you always felt when someone pressured you.

"Come on. I really want to know."

"Please stop." Your voice sounded pleading and you shook your head once more, your hands now going through your hair.

"(F/n)-san?" He touched your arm, making you flinch. You looked at him through your hair with scared eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't handle pressure very good." You sniffed and looked forward again, going with a hand through your hair to get it out of your eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." Fubuki looked away and seemed to think for a moment. You looked at him and then realized that he actually looked rather sad.

"Fubuki-san?" You stretched out your hand towards him, but stopped halfway when you realized why he might be sad.

"I think y-your shoots are really.. beautiful. T-that's what I wanted to say." You blushed and stared towards your hands, which now laid folded in your lap.

"That's it? Phew.." He sighed in relief. Your head snapped back to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that it was something really bad." He looked you in the eye and smiled.

"R-really bad? Well, maybe it is.." You stared towards the trees at the other side of the field.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He followed your glance and then fixed his gaze back on you.

"Well, because they're so.. beautiful, I can't draw them properly since I get so-" You stopped again when you felt your cheeks heat up. You swallowed and then shook your head. "S-since I get so.. entranced by them."

"You get entranced.. by my shoots?" He sounded utmost surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? I would trade my soul to get used to them and be able to draw them properly." You bit your lip again as you now glared at the forest.

"Your soul, you say?"

"Yeah." When you had said that you felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked towards Fubuki, giving him a questioning look. He, on the other hand, just smiled and moved his hand to your cheek. Then, his other hand followed suit, but on your other cheek. As you were forced to look into his bluish-grey eyes, you suddenly felt very calm. You tilted your head slightly and he chuckled.

"What is it?" You asked, but he shook his head. Then, he bent forward and when you grasped the concept he was already too close for you to politely refuse. So you kissed back instead. Your hands moved from your lap to his shoulder and neck. His hands went from cupping your face to your waist and hair. When you broke the kiss, he shot you a questioning look. You were busy with catching your breath, while he merely looked like he just ran to get on time for class.

"I.. I'm not.. an international football star.. like you.. you know? I need air." You managed to say as you clutched onto his shoulders. He chuckled again.

"You know, this international football star could show you his techniques until you get used to them." You chuckled too.

"Yeah, I already sold you my soul, right? Or hasn't the deal been sealed entirely yet?"

"Hmm.. I might need one last check to see if you're really certain about it."

"Okay." You smiled and moved towards him. He smiled as well and pulled you towards him, but just before your lips met he whispered something.

"You do know that you're wearing your shirt the other way around, right?"

"What!?" You pulled out of his grasp and looked down at your shirt. You sighed in frustration while he chuckled at your reaction.

"Don't worry about it. They say artists are chaotic after all and it's one of the things I like most about you." You frowned and pouted worriedly, but he pulled you closer again.

"Come, come." He closed the last bit of gap there was between the two of you and, with a sigh, let yourself fall into his kiss again.

* * *

**Fin~**

**I'm not really content at the moment since I have like three ongoing stories at the same time and it annoys me that I have to update every single one of them. But I got a list with priorities. And this one is somewhere on the bottom, so sorry folks. Updates might go a lot slower. **

**Anyway, still got any reviews for me?**


	7. Afuro 'Aphrodi' Terumi

**Ehehe.. I'm going to do a lot of unusual ones too. I made a poll, you know. Then you can vote for the character you want next. It's one where you have two choices one from IE and one from IE Go/Chrono Stone. Eventually I will do all of course, but now I can't decide which one to do, so you can. This time you can choose between Midorikawa and Yukimura.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll vote.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inazuma Eleven, Go, CS. There could be a bit OOC-ness..**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

******Only Eyes For You | **Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi

* * *

You stared at the envelope in your hands. It was the invitation to the fancy party your parents would hold that evening. You never liked these fancy parties. Even though you were the daughter of one of the richest families in Japan and your parents held these parties on a regular base, you still hated them. You never liked walking around in some pretty dress. Every guy walking after to get even the slightest chance on marrying you, on inheriting your family's fortune, on owning you. Not that you cared that much. They could try all they wanted, but they wouldn't get you to the dance floor. You didn't like dancing, to be touched by men in such an intimate way, to be led around, to throw your independence away. Or at least, that's how you saw it. When a woman danced with a man, they had to become a whole. One being.

You shook your head and ripped apart the envelope. Then, you threw the pieces in the dustbin and just as you turned to your dresser, someone knocked on the door.

"Mistress? The dress my lady ordered has arrived. She wants you to wear it tonight. It has been laid in the bathroom." You heard the steps fade away again as the maid walked away.

"Ugh.." You sat down on your bed and then sighed, falling backwards with your arms spread.

"Marriage.. Why am I the only child in this family? The only things my mother can think about is that I ensure a good heir to the family fortune.. She doesn't care about what I want.. Only that she wants me engaged, so that I can marry some guy the moment I turn eighteen." You glared at the roof of your canopy bed.

* * *

A few hours later you were reading a book, still laying on your bed. Then, someone knocked impatiently on the door.

"(F/n)! You get ready for the feast, right now! It starts in less than an hour and I want to see you in that dress downstairs in three quarters, you understand!? If you are not there by then, I will make the bodyguards kick your door down and drag you towards the bathroom where I shall knot a corset so tightly that you can just barely breathe!?" She gave one last knock on the door and then the high heels faded away. You stared blankly at the door.

After ten minutes you still hadn't moved an inch, your face still staring blankly ahead. Then, you finally got up and walked towards the door. You got out of your room and walked towards the bathroom. After you locked the door, you turned around and faced the bathtub, still the same blank expression on your face. After you took a bath you put the towel around yourself and walked towards the chair on which an actual simple black dress was laid down. You looked at it for a moment and then picked it up. You let the silky fabric slide through your hands shortly and then pulled it over your head. It reached your ankles and it fitted your slim posture perfectly. It was really plain, no frills or curlicues and simple shoulder straps. You took the long, black gloves and pulled them on. The black heels you would wear this evening stood in the corner, but those you would put on after you had done your hair. Or let it be done.

"Mistress? Shall I do your hair?" The maid knocked on the door.

"Yeah, sure." You unlocked the door and then made your way towards the dressing table, the maid following behind. As you sat down, the maid took a comb and brush from the dresser and then started on your hair.

* * *

You let out a deep sigh as you stood on top of the grand marble staircase. You twisted one of the stray locks that framed your face around your finger. Your hair was pinned up in an elegant bun. Then, you shook your head and walked down the stairs.

"..and I want you to go around with champagne and you.. go set the appetizers more straight. Honey, go tell the cooks to start cooking." Your mother was ordering everyone around, even your father.

"Of course, honey. I will. Ah.. (F/n)?" Your father's mouth nearly hit the ground. Your mother turned around too. Was it your imagination or was that a little smile on her lips? But even if it had been true it was gone again. She nodded in approval and then returned to ordering the staff around.

"You look wonderful, dear." Your father smiled a little. "But I have to go to the kitchens now. Do not try to test your mother's patience, okay?" After you nodded, he turned around and walked off.

"Mother? Is there something I should do?"

"No, just wait here." You sighed and sat down at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

"Excuse me? Would you like to dance?"

"No." That had been the tenth guy you had turned down, but you didn't care the slightest. You had roamed around the room for an hour and you've desperately been trying to reach the balcony. You took a glass of wine from one of the many trays and swiftly moved past the many people when you finally spotted the open door.

You let out a deep sigh as the cold breeze blew across your face. You leant with your arms on the balustrade and started circulating the wine in the glass, staring absent-mindedly at it. After some time you heard a deep sigh and you looked from the corner of your eye how someone was leaning on the balustrade next to you. He had armpit length, blond hair tied into a ponytail and he was wearing a black suit with a blood-red tie. The two of you stood there in silence for a moment, but you felt him stealing glances at you. Just as you wanted to tell him to fuck off he opened his mouth.

"I didn't know the lady of the house had a daughter."

"Ah, well, you learn things along the way, non?" You replied coldly.

"You certainly sound like her."

"What!?" You turned towards him, your eyes spouting flames. He merely glanced at you from the corners of his eyes and then sighed. He turned towards you, but left one of his hands resting on the balustrade.

"Don't take it the wrong way. Your voice only sounds the same, not the words that come out of your mouth."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." You leant back on the balustrade again, staring angrily into the night. He chuckled. You decided to ignore him, but he had put his mind to talking.

"That just proved it. Anyway, I suppose you're opposing your mother, right? Seeing your fierce response on being knot together with your mother."

"So what if I am."

"No reason. You're drinking because of that too?" You stiffened a bit and then placed the glass on the balustrade.

"No, I took it out of habit. I always take one glass of wine on nights like this."

"I see." He returned to his former position too. Now it was your turn to steal glances at him. Then you sighed and hung your head for a moment before throwing it back, making some of the locks fall out of the bun.

"Why do you sound so high and mighty?" You looked towards him again with an examining glance. He turned his head toward you, surprise glinting in his eyes.

"Do I? Hmm.. could be.. I suppose there is still some of that left." The surprise was exchanged for thoughtfulness. You squinted your eyes slightly as you tilted your head.

"What?"

"Oh, I.. sometimes feel.. like I'm superior to humans.."

"Say what now?" He sighed.

"Some years ago, I went around as a.. eh.. god and now I sometimes feel like a lot of people are inferior to me."

"Aha.. So you think that you're be-" He cut you off.

"But you're an exception for some reason."

"Eh?" You frowned.

"I don't know.. I suppose I like you, despite the fact that I just met you." He shrugged.

"Oh.. Well, to be honest, you're the first person I've had a normal sort of conversation with in weeks."

"But your parents hold these parties on a weekly base, right?"

"Oh, yeah, they do, but everyone only thinks about 'getting' me. They only want to dance and have something with someone of a high rank. My mother only cares about continuing the family name and my father automatically goes along with her."

"So you don't dance?"

"Not with anyone I don't know. Not with one of those guys inside with their hungry eyes."

"Hmm.." He seemed to think for a moment and then he suddenly grabbed your hands, placing one in his own and one on his shoulder. He then put his arm in your side and pulled you closer. It all happened so quickly that he was already leading you around the moment his intention sunk in.

"What do you think you're doing!?" You sputtered and removed your hand from his shoulder, but your other hand was trapped in his hand as was the rest of your body by his other hand. He rolled his eyes and dipped you, making you grab his shoulder again to make sure you wouldn't end up on the ground.

"Dancing." He said as he pulled you up again.

"Why!? I just told you I wouldn't dance with anyone I don't know!"

"Hmm.. then ask some questions." He swivelled you around.

"Eh? Uhm.. what's your age?" You just went along.

"I'm nineteen. You?"

"Seventeen. Eighteen in a week." He nodded, both in acknowledged and for you to continue.

"Where do you come from?"

"Korea."

"Korea? But your name is Japanese.."

"My mother was Korean and my father Japanese." He shrugged.

"Oh.. What god were you?"

"Aphrodite, but everyone called me Aphrodi." You chuckled.

"Aphrodi, huh? The goddess of love?"

"Yeah, stop laughing. Only those I played against still call me that."

"I see." You regained your composure and straightened your back again. "Since you played against people, what sport did you play?"

"Soccer."

"What position?"

"Midfielder." He dipped you once more, never breaking eye contact.

"Lovely.." You said, entranced by his eyes. His face came closer to yours and you moved towards his, but just as you were about to kiss, you suddenly realized what you were doing and moved away again. He stayed in his position a little longer and then pulled you up again. When you stood up straight again, he let go of your hands and smiled.

"Now you did dance with a stranger and got to know him along the way. Glad to be of help." He gave a small bow and kissed your hand, making you blush. Then, he turned around and walked inside again, leaving you dumbfounded behind.

After some time of pondering, you made up your mind and you walked back inside too, slipping through the crowd. Then, you reached the edge of the dance floor. The familiar ending tones of the song on which one should actually dance the Foxtrot flew across the dance floor. You saw the pairs line up again and you saw the violinists getting ready to start with the striking tones of the Tango. Then, someone grabbed your hand and pulled you to the middle of the room, when he reached it he stopped and made you swivel into his arms.

"Care to dance another one with me?" You looked up into the slightly smiling face of Aphrodi. You blushed a little, feeling everyone staring towards you.

"I can't turn back now, can I?" You straightened yourself en placed your hand on his shoulder and your other more firmly in his hand. He smiled broader and placed his hand in your waist. Then, the violins started and you forgot everything around you. Only Aphrodi was of importance now. You smiled contentedly as he pulled you along, dipped you, pulled you up again, turned and twisted you, stepped away from you and then back towards you again, so closely that you could feel his heartbeat. Then, there was the end drawing near. You jumped in the air, he keeping you up for a second, then landed again, swung your leg backwards and then placed it forward again between his legs while he moved one of his legs back too, making you lower yourself while he kept you up, your lips only inches away from each other.

"What's your name?" You whispered to his lips. He smiled.

"That would be Afuro Terumi. Your name?"

"(L/n) (F/n)."

"Lovely.." He whispered and then closed whatever little gap there was between your lips. Halfway through the kiss he pulled you up, but didn't break the kiss. Then, you heard coughing and the two of you broke the kiss. You saw your mother smile at you. Only for a little while, because the next moment it was gone and she moved her head to signal that the two of you should either dance one more or get off the dance floor.

"What do you want?" Afuro asked as he twisted his finger around one of the locks framing your face.

"Hmm.. they are going to play the Viennese Waltz next. Do you dare?"

"Says the girl who didn't even want to dance at first."

"Shut up and get ready." You said and straightened yourself into the starting position, waiting for him to do the same. He chuckled and did as he should.

"Fine then." And the two of you danced for the rest of the night, kissing at the end of every dance. Your mother smiling whenever she caught a glimpse of your happy face.

* * *

**Fin~**

**Okay.. I was doubting between Shindou and Aphrodi for this story, but I thought Aphrodi was more fitting. **

**Anyway, not that you think I have any idea how these dances go. I watched the ending of the Tango like twenty times to describe it properly.**

**Oh, and about the drinking.. Here in the Netherlands you're allowed to drink beer and wine when you're sixteen, though in a couple of years it will be moved to eighteen, but then I'm that too, so no worries for me there.**

**Don't forget to vote.**


	8. Yukimura Hyouga

**Hello, hello, little people! **

**Uhm.. for those who don't know. You can find the poll on my profile. At the top of the page. Just in case.**

**So Yukimura was the winner from the poll which means that I present you with this chapter. In the next poll you can choose between Kariya and Genda. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, GO, CS. Deal with it.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

******Only Eyes For You | **Yukimura Hyouga

* * *

Yukimura was sitting in the snow, staring into nothingness.

"Are you Yukimura Hyouga-kun?"

Yukimura looked up and saw a girl with beautiful hair and pretty eyes bent forward a little.

"Yes."

"Fubuki Shirou-san said that he couldn't come practice with you today." She had a nice voice, that was certain.

"Did he say why?"

"No, but my guess is that he's going out with his girlfriend." The girl shrugged and chuckled softly while Yukimura sighed. He tended to forget that his senpai had a life outside of soccer too.

Yukimura stood up and dusted the snow off his clothes. Then, he picked up his bag and now stood face to face with the girl. She was curiously looking towards him, her eyes going from tip to toe.

"Do you need something?" Her eyes stopped when she met his and she shook her head.

"No, I just thought that.. since I heard that Yukimura Hyouga was really absorbed in his training and that he was rather mean, but you're just like any other. So sorry for judging you." She bowed shortly and then smiled.

"Oh.." He knew that he wasn't liked at school and that he could be a tad curt, but that people actually thought that he was mean did hurt a little.

"Yukimura-kun? Do you want to be alone?"

"What?" He frowned at the girl.

"I mean, do you want to be my friend?" She tilted her head slightly and gave him a curious look.

"You want to be friends.. with me?" She nodded.

"I just transferred here and you seem nice." She smiled while he just blinked and stared towards her.

"Oh.. you sure about that?" He didn't know what else to ask. People tended to avoid him, so he never had any friends on the same school. Though he did have friends on the other half of Japan.

The girl chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure about it."

After that she had told him her name and they had laid back in the snow. Ever since then they had hung out all the time, for four years now.

* * *

You sighed and stretched. Another hard day at school. You couldn't wait until it ended. You and Yukimura would walk around the snowy meadows and you would talk about anything.

When the last bell rang, you all but ran outside and, being the clumsy person you were, slipped on the last step. You braced yourself for the snow in your face, but instead someone grabbed your collar from behind and pulled you up again.

"You're so clumsy.." You heard a deep sigh and you chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Hyouga-kun." He let go of your collar and you spun around. "Can we go now?"

"I promised, didn't I?" He smiled slightly at your happy reaction.

"Yippy!" You jumped up and down happily. Yukimura rolled his eyes and grabbed your arm, pulling you towards the exit of the school grounds.

"Come on." He muttered while you chuckled some more.

"Easy, easy, Yuki-chan. I'll try to be less hyper. Can we please slow down?" You asked as Yukimura pulled you along in a brisk pace. He blinked slightly and stopped, turning towards you with a surprised expression on his face.

"What did you call me?"

"Eh? Oh!" You slapped your hands in front of your mouth. Your bad habit of shortening people's names and add chan was getting out of hand.

"I-I'm sorry! It just slipped out.. I.. Just.. Forget I said it, okay?" You blushed a little and looked towards the ground in shame.

"Let's move on." You quickly followed him, but he did walk slower.  
After walking in silence for some time, you started to get bored and pouted a little.

"Hyouga-kun, are we even going anywhere?"

"Is that necessary? I thought you always wanted to walk and then talk my ears off." Yukimura had said that more coldly than he had intended. You stared indignantly toward him for a second before glaring.

"Well, if you see it that way, I don't see the use of walking together." And with that you turned around and ran off.

"Ah! Wait!" He reached after you, but you wouldn't stop. Yukimura let out a frustrated sigh.

"Stupid, stupid! Why am I doing so mean to the one friend I have here?" And he marched towards the way you vanished.

* * *

You were sitting at the edge of a slope which had a vision on a field that was normally filled with flowers, but in winter it was just a pain, snowy field. Not even a snowdrop peaking through the snow. You glared towards the snowy ground, mentally cursing the snow for covering up everything pretty and colourful. Then, out of nowhere a tiny, snow-white flower was held in your field of vision. A snowdrop?

"I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot sometimes." You looked the side where Yukimura was sitting on his knees, firmly holding the flower towards you. You shot him a glare and hit him on the shoulder.

"You're so.. stupid!" You said while he shifted from knees to butt.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Yukimura sighed and moved the flower away from you again, looking at it in regret. That sight alone broke your heart and you placed your hand on the one that held the flower. He looked up in surprise and you smiled gently.

"I forgive you." You took the snowdrop from his hand. "The Snowdrop, in purest white array, First rears her head on Candlemas day."

"What?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"It's a little rhyme my mother once told me when I took one of them home and showed it to her."

"Oh.."

"And after that she told me that if you see a single one in an empty field or take one home with you it is considered unlucky."

"Really? So I just gave you something unlucky?" Yukimura let out a deep sigh.

"No, it means that I'm lucky to have you as a friend." You smiled and put the little flower behind your ear.

"I see. They're your favorite flowers, right?"

"Yes."

"Then," Yukimura got to his feet and held out his hand towards you. You took it and he pulled you up, not letting go. "Allow me."

He pulled you along, past the many fields.

"Close your eyes." He muttered and you raised an eyebrow. "Just do it please."

You chuckled, but did close your eyes.

* * *

"Can I open them yet?" You asked for the millionth time.

"No, not yet." It surprised you how calm his reply was. Normally when you kept asking the same thing over and over again, he would sigh in frustration and hush you up with any means necessary. Then, you suddenly got to a halt and Yukimura let go of your hand. He grabbed you shoulders and turned you a quarter.

"Now you may open your eyes." He let go of you as you slowly opened your eyes, blinking rapidly to get used to the sunlight again. When you finally could see again you gasped in amazement. Namely, in front of you there was a small, open field completely filled with snowdrops. You stepped towards the edge of the small slope, not believing your eyes.

"Hyouga-kun?"

"Yes?" He was standing next to you, slightly bending forward to see your facial expression. You smiled and turned towards him. Then, you suddenly jumped him around the neck, making him lose his balance and making you both roll down the slope.

When the two of you came to a stop, you on top of him, you couldn't control your laughter anymore. After some time you heard the quiet laugh of Yukimura as well and the two of you kept on laughing for quite some time. When you both finally managed to control your laughter again, your eyes met and you were caught in the moment.

You leaned forward and pressed your lips onto his. At first he stiffened, but then he wrapped one arm around your waist and placed his other hand on the back of your head, pressing you closer to him and deepening the kiss. Then, after some time he suddenly rolled over, making you end up in the snow, him on top of you. There he finally broke the kiss, both of you panting slightly.

"So.. somehow, miraculously, no flowers were harmed." He said, looking around a bit before bending towards you again, a small smirk on his face. You chuckled.

"I'm glad. Say," You gave a small smile as you placed your hand on his cheek. "What do you prefer? Yuki-chan or Hyouga-kun?"  
His smile faded and he thought for a little. Then, he bent forward again and kissed you shortly.

"I prefer just Hyouga." He whispered to your lips, making you chuckle again. Then, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer.

"All right, Hyouga." You sighed and let your hand mess up his hair as you locked your lips once again.

* * *

**Fin~**

**Yes, Fubuki's girlfriend is the you from chapter six. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. Or to vote.**


	9. Genda Koujirou

**Bonjour, mes amies!**

**I am back! I don't know for how long I will update this story, but it will take some time because I still have a list of characters to do. (Yes, they include Kariya and Kishibe)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Only Eyes For You | Genda Koujirou**

* * *

"All right, where the hell did I put again?" you murmured as you shifted through the papers on your desk. Your normally neat room was a complete disaster by now. Clothes, papers, books, writing material, and other things that normally stood on your desk were haphazardly spread throughout your room, as were the covers and cushions from your bed.

You puffed up your cheeks and pouted.

"Come come, [F/n], you know I'm not a psychic," a deep voice with a teasing edge said. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at the one thing you hadn't thrown through the room. Yet. Well, not that you could; him being far too heavy for that matter.

You turned to glare at the boy who sat on your bed, but he simply burst out into laughter.

"You do know that that doesn't work when you're still pouting, right?" he managed to say between laughs.

"Oh, shut up." you grabbed a cushion from the ground and threw it at him. He simply caught it, but his laughter finally subdued and he looked you more seriously in the eye.

"All right, all right, what is it you're looking for anyway?"

"That picture of us when we were younger," you simply said as you pulled open one of the drawers in your desk.

"_That's_ why you're throwing everything throughout your room? Because of that silly childhood picture?" he raised his eyebrow slightly as you heaved a sigh.

"For you it might seem silly, but I happen to like that picture and now it's gone."

"Hm," he hummed before getting up.

"You leaving?" you asked absent-mindedly, throwing stuff out of the drawer.

"Yeah, catch you later, [F/n]." he smiled at you.

"All right, bye, Koujirou." you turned your head to flash him a smile and then focused at the task at hand.

When he was out the door you let out a deep sigh. In all honesty, you wondered why he was still hanging out with you. He was Genda Koujirou, the King of Goalkeepers, for goodness' sake! You were just … you. A childhood friend he should have forgotten the moment you got into junior high. But he hadn't. Neither when you started going to senior high. He had even said that you could keep calling him 'Koujirou' even though you thought that he had wanted to be at least called Genda now that you were both sixteen. Turns out not, and it somehow felt strange. Well, whatever. You aren't the kind of person who looks into things too deep, so you continued overthrowing your room for the rest of the day.

* * *

"And … did you find it?"

"Hm, yes, I did." you looked up from your homework as Genda walked into your bedroom.

"Ah." his eyes fell on the picture that now stood on your night stand. He plopped down on your bed and picked up the frame, his eyes scanning the picture he hadn't thought of for years.

You sighed and bent over your homework again. He managed to be quiet for a whole five minutes before he spoke up again.

"How did you even manage to get your room this clean again? I mean, yesterday it looked like a tornado went through it and I suppose it only got worse when I left."

You simply shrugged, deciding that it was better to concentrate on your homework than on the brown-haired teenager on your bed.

You heard a sigh and the creaking of the bed.

"[F/n]? I am going on a date tonight."

"How nice," you murmur absent-mindedly.

You blinked when Genda suddenly brought his arms around you as he whined your name.

"What?" you turned your surprise into annoyance.

"You're coming with me."

"I am in no way going along with your lady's man tendencies."

"No, I meant, you're coming with me now."

"No can do, Koujirou. Homework." you gestured to your maths books, but he simply snorted and grabbed your arm, spinning you out of your chair.

"Kou-"

"Hush, you can do it later tonight. Doing school work isn't healthy, so we are going to do something _fun_."

And with that finality he pulled you out of your room, down the stairs, made you put on a pair of shoes, and out of the house.

You simply went along with it all. When Genda put his mind to something he would get it no matter what. Was it a girl or something else, it didn't matter.

And so you found yourself strolling through town, Genda happily looking about while you simply sighed.

"Come on, sweetheart, not so gloomy. Enjoy," Genda said as he turned to look at you with a pout. You rolled your eyes.

"I can hardly enjoy when I didn't want to go out to begin with."

"[F/n], why are you wearing a summer dress then? I mean, if you don't want to go out, then why dress for the weather?"

That made you stop in your tracks while Genda stopped a few steps ahead. He gave you a quizzical look as your eyes grew big in confusion and you looked down to the ground, your hair concealing your face.

Why were you wearing these clothes again? Because you had expected Genda to come by. You had just wanted to look decent in front of him. But since when had that happened? Before you hadn't cared at all what you were wearing. You just faced him in your baggy pants and sweaters, but lately you had tried to look _good_.

"[F/n]? You okay?" Genda's worried voice made your face shoot up again. You gave him an apologetic smile.

"I uh – I'm sorry Genda, I have to go now. See ya later."

Without waiting for his reply you turned around and dived through the crowd, out of Genda's sight.

When you returned home again you went straight to your room and let yourself fall down on your bed, digging you face into your pillow.

What in the world were you thinking? You couldn't possibly have fallen for the boy who had dated most of the popular girls and other pretty ones, right? Yeah sure he was your childhood friend, but when did your vision of him change?

To be honest, it had never changed. Sure, he might have gotten the tendency to flirt with every pretty woman he came across with and he wasn't all that keen on the school subject, but you had never changed the image you had on him. Mainly because he still was the childish boy who had gotten hurt in a fight, trying to protect you, and then trying his best not to show he was hurt in front of you. He had helped you out and you've been friends ever since then.

So why? Why and when did you start harbouring these feelings for him? It just … wasn't right. He fell for the beautiful, not the childhood friend.

You turned around and stared at the ceiling with bank eyes. Better to forget about him and try to move on, right?

You snorted at your own naïvety. No matter how much you would try. You couldn't simply forget about Genda. He was your friend for whom you happened to have romantic feelings. You should just keep them for yourself and try to be there for him.

Then your stomach started twisting. He was going on a date tonight, wasn't he? You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. Then you jumped off your bed and walked towards your desk.

"Better to distract myself for now. Even though maths sucks it'll do as a distraction," you murmured as you plopped down in your desk chair.

* * *

"Honey!?"

You blinked awake and moved your head from your desk, rubbing your eyes. You shot a sideways glance towards the clock on your night stand. Half past five pm, you must have fallen asleep. You were doing maths homework after all.

"Honey, Koujirou-kun is here to pick you up!"

"Hm." you had gotten halfway with getting up from your chair when that sentence got through. You shot up and dashed for the door. You swung it open and ran towards the stairs as silently as you could. When you reached them, you shot a casual glance downstairs to see your mother talking casually with Genda who was wearing a white blouse and dark grey trousers.

Then, he blinked and looked up, a light smile playing at his lips.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Why in the world are you here?" you blurted out as you stared down at him.

"You ready to come?" he asked, dismissing your question. You would have none of that, though.

"You said you had a date tonight. Why are you here all dressed up like that asking me if I'm ready to come?"

He rolled his eyes as he brushed nonchalantly through his hair with one hand. Then, he dashed up the stairs, grabbed your hand, flashed one of his dazzling smiles, and dashed down the stairs again with you in tow. You sighed as you pulled on your shoes, seeing as Genda would just dismiss anything you said now.

"I'll make sure she'll be home on time, madam." he gave a curt bow towards your mother before he pulled you out the door the moment you had your shoes on.

He dragged you through the streets and you quickly noticed that he actually had a destination in mind. He had already dragged you into a seat in a restaurant before you even fully comprehended that you were in one.

You blinked and looked around before settling for a glare on your companion.

"Are you going to tell me now why you dragged me here?"

He looked up from scanning the menu to frown at you in disbelief.

"What?" you frowned in confusion now.

"You … haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out? Did you set me up on some sort of double date!?" you shot him your most murderous look, but he simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Listen, [F/n], you bolted before I had a chance to tell you this and – " he stopped himself when the waiter came to ask for drinks.

You managed to keep your ranting in while the waiter was at your table, but when he left you broke loose again.

"Koujirou, I don't want to go on a date with some random guy!"

"I'm hardly some random guy," he murmured. You blinked.

"What?" you stared at him in confusion. He looked you straight in the eye, an almost annoyed expression on his face.

"Just how dense are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

"[F/n]," he took a moment to form a proper sentence, "you are the one I'm on a date with."

Your mouth nearly hit the table as you stared wide-eyed at him. "Me? I don't – Why?"

"Why? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Perhaps."

That made Genda burst out into laughter. Shaking his head he bent towards you and muttered, "I love you, sweetheart."

You stared blankly ahead as those words sunk in.

"Come again?" you asked weakly.

"Oh you heard me," his voice took on a teasing note.

"But how does – how does that even work?" you sputtered.

"Hm?" he tilted his head in slight confusion.

"You – I – " you couldn't form any proper sentences anymore when Genda's words actually dawned on you.

"You love me!?" you blurted out instead.

"Pretty much, yeah." he was looking at you with curiosity now, but then he turned his attention back to the menu.

You were both quietly scanning the menu for a long time before Genda spoke again.

"[F/n], can I just mention that I really like that dress on you."

Your head snapped up from the menu as a blush spread on your face. You started fiddling with the laces of your dress.

Then, almost inaudible, you muttered, "I picked it out because I hoped you'd notice it."

"Why wouldn't I notice it?"

You shrugged and looked down again. That was, until a hand came into your vision and tilted your head back up with two fingers under your chin.

You swallowed when your eyes met his, but you let your gaze drop again. You heard Genda chuckle as he now gently grabbed your chin and moved your head forward. You gasped as your face was now only mere centimetres apart from Genda's.

"Koujirou?"

"Hm?"

You moved one of your hands from fiddling with the frills on your dress to his collar. As you got a firm grip on it, you whispered, "I love you too." And you pulled him forward, crashing your lips together.

When you pulled back again, face flushed, you let out a little cough and picked up the menu again, scanning the contents. Genda chuckled again as he did the same.

The rest of your date went practically flawless and you and Genda chatted away happily, like you normally did. The only thing different now was that when he had walked you home again and you were about to head through the front door, he kissed you on the lips and promised to come by later tomorrow to do naughty things, to which you hit him on the shoulder but laughed nonetheless.

* * *

**Fin~**

**All right, I hope it was good enough.**

**I don't know how long it'll take me to post the new chapter, but I'll try not to take more than 2 months this time, okay?**

**xx**


	10. Kariya Masaki

**Okay, Kariya is one of my all time favourites, so I'm actually content with this one.**

**Anyway, I never use my own name in these stories, but my OCs' names or my internet name. Does anyone else do that too?**

**Disclaimer: I do not friggin' own IE. Who in the world would think I would?**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Only Eyes For You | Kariya Masaki**

* * *

You're an orphan at Sun Garden. You practically hated everyone and liked to be left alone. Then, when you were ten, a new boy was brought in. He was a year older than you, or so you heard.

When you were walking around the orphanage lost in your thoughts, you came past the soccer field. Normally it was empty, but this time that new boy was playing soccer on it. Mostly keeping the ball in the air, but every now and then he let it fall on the ground and dribbled a bit.

You slowly made your way to the edge of the slope. There you sat down and watched him play. You actually kept sitting there until the sun started setting, that was when he finally noticed you.

"What do you want?" he asked as your head snapped from the setting sun to him. He had picked up his soccer ball and held it under his arm, shooting you a glare.

"Nothing. Is it too much to ask to just sit here and think? I do that here all the time." you glared back at him. He looked taken aback and then looked down, kicking up some dust.

"You're the new kid, right?" you leaned your head on your hand as you gave him a bored look.

"I guess," he said, not looking up.

"Then, allow me to give you some friendly advice."

Now he looked up, giving you a questioning look.

"Nobody likes soccer here at the moment, so you'll be on your own. This field only gets used in the winter for the huge, annual snowball fight." you waited for his expression to change, but when it didn't, you added, "So don't start acting all popular."

"I won't act all popular."

"Not?" you raised an eyebrow in scepticism.

"Why would I? I play soccer, because.. I love it." he sounded rather unsure about that statement, but in his eyes you saw that he meant it. So you did the first thing that came to your mind, you laughed your heart out. He got beet red and got even less certain about his case. You managed to stop yourself from laughing and walked down the slope.

"I'm [L/n] [F/n]," you said when you reached him, holding out your hand towards him. He looked doubtfully at it for a moment and then took it.

"Kariya Masaki," he said, examining you.

"Good." you nodded.

The two of you stood there in silence, not letting go of each other's hand and looking at the other with as much seriousness as you had in you.

"Masaki! [F/n]! Do you have any idea how worried Hitomiko-nee is?"

The two of you couldn't let go of each other faster and you looked up. Hiroto and Midorikawa were smiling, obviously glad to see you in one piece.

"Come on." Hiroto motioned for you to get up the slope and face the wrath of Hitomiko.

You had been grounded for two weeks and so had Kariya, but the two of you had been friends ever since.

* * *

You sighed deeply as your mind drifted back to that simple time seven years ago. You were still friends with Kariya, but you decided to stay out of his way lately because of two reasons.

One. His exams were coming in clear sight.

Two. Whenever you were near him you had this fluttering, warm feeling and your face had gotten the nasty habit of turning pink.

You knew that it was love, but it was obvious that he felt nothing for you. Why would he? You were sarcastic, grumpy and from time to time incredibly mean. You looked at everything in a pessimistic way and on top of that you disliked any feminine clothing. Plus puberty had been nice on Kariya. He had grown taller and more muscular, though he still had a slim build. His hair was slightly shorter, but it had become far more messy and he had also matured a lot. And then there was you. Your hair was always a mess, you didn't have any particularly striking features and you were average in your feminine areas.

So there you were, in you sloppy clothes, sitting on your bed in your room in Sun Garden. You had just moved to this room, because Hitomiko had thought that it was better to give you your own room so you could study in silence. The thing was that you barely studied. You didn't need to. You were already getting good enough grades by just paying attention in class.

You looked around the small room. Against one wall was a desk, against another wall was a closet and against the wall with the sole window from which the curtains were always closed, stood your bed. There was still a little square of space in the middle, so you could decide if you wanted to sit at your desk, or take something from the closet, or sit/sleep on the bed, or to go out of your room. Your laptop lay on the bed, because your desk chair hurt your butt. You bit your lower lip when you saw the huge mess on the desk. Your head snapped towards the door when someone knocked and then opened it without waiting.

"Oh, sure, go ahead. Just barge in like that." you rolled your eyes and then looked away to make sure he wouldn't see your pink cheeks.

"So, you finally joined the club of having your own room." Kariya took your desk chair and sat on it with his hands leaning on the back of the seat.

"You're still bad at naming stuff." you sighed and wished furiously for your feelings to just disappear, though just the blush was good too.

"Ah, well," Kariya shrugged, "how's life going, seeing as you've been avoiding me lately.

"What? I haven't been avoiding you. I've been really busy lately." tou turned your whole body on the bed towards your laptop.

"Busy ... Yeah, right."you knew he was rolling his eyes, but what he did next wasn't on your list of his possible reactions. Namely, he stood up, grabbed you under your armpit, pulled you off your bed and on your feet, and was already dragging you out of your room.

"Kariya! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" you yelled as he pulled you down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hiroto, Midorikawa, Saginuma, Nagumo, Suzuno and Hitomiko were seated around the table.

"I'm taking [L/n] out. She needs some fresh air after having locked herself in that room for so long," Kariya said to the adults while you shot him a glare and still tried to get out of his grip.

"I do not need any air! Let go of me," you hissed, but Kariya completely ignored your complaints and opened the door to the outside world. The sun was shining brightly and a warm, soft breeze blew your hair out of your face.

Kariya had examined your reaction and smirked. You had frozen on the spot and an expression that was close to disgust was on your face. He then gave a little pull to get you in some sort of motion. When the door closed behind you and you were with your socks on the grass, you finally gave a hard enough pull to free yourself from his grip. Kariya eyed you for a moment, because you didn't turn around and stalk back towards the door right away.

"Kariya, why are you doing this?" you decided to ask, because now that you were outside it actually felt kind of good.

"Because you've been really ... absent lately. I miss hanging out with you." he sighed.

"Oh, and you want me to hang out with you without shoes?"

His eyes went to your feet and then up to your face again.

"Yeah, shoes are overrated anyway." he shrugged and his eyes went to his own feet which were also shoeless and sockless. You snorted.

"We can go back inside and put them on."

Now Kariya snorted.

"And past them again. I have my pride."

"So you rather walk around town on bare feet than go back inside and only look silly in front of them." you nodded towards the door.

"Yeah, pretty much." he smirked and grabbed your arm again. You wanted to protest, but he already pulled you along. At first running with socks on asphalt was annoying, but you got used to it quickly. You saw people staring at you in wonder and you felt that your cheeks were going more towards red than pink now.

"Here we are." Kariya stopped and pulled you next to him where he finally let go of you. You were standing in front of the entrance of one of the many parks and a sign stood in front of it. It said something along the lines of if you wanted to walk around in it, you needed to wear traditional Japanese clothing.

"You want _me_ in a kimono?" you looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to get over that fear of woman clothing once in your life. Be happy I didn't take you to a park where you have to walk around in a bikini." he smirked while you hit him. After he sweet talked you into entering (which hadn't been that hard, because you did want to spend time with him) and he had dragged you to a shop where people could buy traditional clothing if they didn't have any themselves.

You knew Kariya was waiting, but you just couldn't leave the changing room. You looked down at the snow white kimono with light pink flowers going up along the left side which the shop owner's wife had picked out for you, scolding you for your hair colour. She had also given you enough pins to pin your hair up, but you had no idea what to do with it. As you now looked at yourself in the mirror, you let out a deep sigh. Your hair always fell in front of your eyes and it went in every single direction without your intend.

"Hey, [L/n]? Are you still coming out or what?" Kariya's impatient voice came to your ears and you sighed. You bit your lower lip and then grabbed your hair, putting it in a bun and actually using all the barrettes the shop owner's wife had given you. You swallowed and walked outside, knowing very well your face was the same colour as the pink flowers, but hey, it could be worse, as in your head could resemble a tomato, right?

Kariya was wearing a purple haori and a white hakama **(yes, what he wore in Okita Souji's time)**. You didn't dare to look him in the eye, so you stared towards the ground instead. Then, you felt a tap on your shoulder and Kariya smirked at you.

"See, it isn't that difficult to be a girl."

You shot him a glare and hit him, but he just grinned now.

"Come on. It would be a waste of money if we just stood around here like that." he grabbed your arm once again and gave a small tug. You sighed and walked along with him. The two of you walked in silence, but it wasn't the comfortable silence that it used to be. It was an awkward one and somehow also very tense.

"[L/n]?"

You looked up towards Kariya, but he wasn't looking towards you.

"What is it?" you asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you're still you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kariya shrugged. "We hadn't talked for so long that I was afraid that you had changed."

"Why would I change?" you frowned at him, while he still refused to look you in the eye.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe ... you had locked yourself in your room, because you were in love or something. And that, when I would see you again, you were together with some guy and would be ... someone else. Not [L/n] [F/n] anymore."

"What?" was he suggesting that he was afraid that you would change? Or was he afraid that you would be in love with someone? "Kariya, you're talking nonsense."

"Am I?"

Now he finally turned his head towards you and gave that very same examining glance he had given you seven years ago, when you had offered your hand to him and introduced yourself.

You stayed silent and looked away, thinking of a way to get out of this corner.

"So, you don't want to tell me?" the cold in his voice made you look up. He had turned his head forward again and had picked up his pace. You however refused to do so. He wanted to play a childish game, then he would get one. So you slowed down your pace and then came to a whole stop under a cherry blossom tree. You watched the light pink petals get blown around by the wind and then caught one, smiling contently towards it.

You sighed and let the petal go in the wind again.

"You said you didn't like being outside." You swivelled around and saw Kariya looking towards you without any emotion. It didn't fit him.

You opened your mouth to reply, but then closed it again and shrugged. You turned around again and stared towards the ground.

"Or that woman's clothing didn't fit you," he walked slowly towards you, "While, obviously, it does."

You swivelled around again and stared towards him with wide eyes.

"[F/n], can't you see it?" he tilted his head slightly while he held out his hand. A pink petal of the cherry blossom lay in it and you had a feeling it was the one you had caught and let go mere seconds ago.

"I know you like someone and I don't like the idea of you being in love with anyone else but myself."

You simply stared towards him. Then, it hit you and you didn't know anything else but to laugh. You saw him going beet red, but he kept looking towards you with the same certainty as he had when he told you that he loved you. You walked towards him since he had stopped halfway. He still held out the petal and you laid your hand on it. You felt your cheeks turn pink again, but you still looked up and into his eyes, a small loving smile on your lips.

"Kariya.. no, Masaki. We're both so stupid." you sighed and shook your head. Then, you leant forward and pressed your lips on his. He stiffened a bit at first, being caught by surprise, but then he kissed back. He pulled your body against his as you deepened the kiss. After some time you broke apart and you kept your eyes closed as you felt his warm breath against your forehead.

"Masaki, don't start acting all popular now, okay?"

"About what?"

"You know damn well about what."

"Well, why would I? I kissed you, because.. I love you."

You chuckled while he moved back a bit and held the petal between his thumb and forefinger, stroking your cheeks with it.

"Your cheeks have the same colour as it." he smirked while you pouted. "Come."

He grabbed your hand and tucked you along the path. The two of you ended up enjoying the rest of the day in the park, not going back home until it was completely dark.

* * *

"And where the hell have you two been?" Hitomiko's eyes were spouting fire when the two of you stepped into the kitchen.

"The park," Kariya said.

"Just the park?"

"Yes."

Hitomoiko glared from you to Kariya and then she shook her head. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

When you nodded, she let out a deep sigh. "Go ahead. Just don't make me worry so much in the future. Just call, okay?"

"Sure." Kariya shrugged and then Hitomiko walked away to check on the little children to see if they were actually asleep.

"So, why are you wearing traditional clothing?" Hiroto eyed you as were the other ex-captains.

"Well, it was either this or a bikini." you shot Kariya a slight glare.

"I see, and what have you been doing so long in that park?" Saginuma asked as serious as ever.

"Just ... walking." Kariya shrugged.

"Nothing more?" Suzuno asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." you shook your head.

"So you've been walking around a park all day, just talking and eating?" Midorikawa asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much." Kariya nodded.

"Oh, come on! Cut the crap, you two. You've snogging and been all lovey-dovey in the park the whole day, haven't you?" Nagumo smirked as you and Kariya got a bright red.

"So what if we were? I love Masaki, so just leave us be." you were the first to recover and shot a glare to Nagumo, who only started laughing.

"Good little kiddies," he said between laughs.

"We'll be leaving then. Tell Hitomiko that we'll be there tomorrow." Hiroto smiled and stood up the others followed his example except for Nagumo who was still laughing. Suzuno rolled his eyes and pulled Nagumo out of his chair and out of the door before the others, getting loud complaints from the redhead. The others followed the two men and then you and Kariya were the only ones in the kitchen left.

"I hate them," Kariya growled and then turned towards you. "That's the exact reason why I didn't want to get back inside to pull on some shoes. They're to damn nosy."

You chuckled and laid your hand on his cheek, making him shut his mouth. He snorted and put a stray lock out of your face. Then, he went with his hand towards one of the thousand barrettes that kept your messy hair from being ... messy.

"You know, I like your hair like this, but the messy side is good too."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, really."

And then he leant forward, catching your lips with his.

* * *

**Fin~**

**Another one finished. I hope you liked it.**

**You know, you're going through a lot as a character in my stories.. You've been a rather clumsy waitress, you've had surgery, you've been expelled from school (though I never actually said you were), you've now had like three brothers in total, you've been a nurse, you've been an amazing draftsman with pressure problems, you've been rich, you've been someone who loves snowdrops, you've been in love with a lady's man and now you've been an orphan. And this list keeps on growing..**

**Well, whatever. Be happy to be in one of my stories :p**

**Don't forget to leave a review ^^**


	11. Kishibe Taiga

**Gutentag!**

**This was requested by ****BlueOcean1120 and I thought 'why not?' so here we are. He really is cute. If you don't know who he is, he's the captain of Kidokawa Seishuu in GO, the one with the purple hair and blue eyes.**

**Disclaimer: Like usual I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Only Eyes For You | Kishibe Taiga**

* * *

_What is it now?_ You thought in exasperation as you heard yelling from the changing room of the soccer club in Kidokawa Seishuu.

You were a first year at Kidokawa Seishuu, well-known for its soccer history. It was winter and the year was almost over.

It wasn't unusual to hear them arguing nowadays. It was just that it was arguing everyday, every hour, every minute, every second. Well, that might be an exaggeration, but still. They never got to practise as of late. And it really started to work on your nerves.

"I'm out of here!" you heard Taki Sousuke yell. And without another word the door slammed open and the brown-haired forward stomped off.

"Me too," Sousuke's younger brother, Yoshihiko, yelled and stormed out of the room too, though in the opposite direction of his brother. As the other direction was your direction, you tried to catch a glimpse of the boy's expression.

Sadness. That was all you could make of it. Well, it wasn't that strange since Yoshihiko really didn't want to fight Sousuke. But their views just clashed at the moment.

You heaved a sigh and peeked around the corner, into the dressing room. To your surprise the only one in it was Kishibe Taiga, captain and forward of Kidokawa Seishuu.

Seeing his thoughtful expression you turned to leave again, but just as you turned around he called your name.

"[F/n], glad you're here."

You turned around again and gave him a questioning glance, but he simply smiled.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" you asked.

"Nothing in particular," he said.

"Then, why are you glad that I'm here?" you raised an eyebrow in scepticism. He burst out into laughter at that.

"Honestly, can't I just be glad with your presence? You have a really calming one, and it soothes the headache this team is causing me," he said after he had calmed down a little again, his eyes faraway.

"Why don't you quit then?"

He blinked and shot you a look. "I can't so that. I love soccer, so I don't want to quit."

"You can hardly call it soccer anymore, right? With all the fixed scores and such," you stated dryly, making Kishibe bent his head down.

"I guess so," he muttered, "but the finals last year we won by ourselves."

"Only the finals. The other matches were fixed. Without that, would you really have made it?" you asked nonchalantly. His head snapped up and he shot you a look that was both disbelieving and arrogant.

"Of course we would have! Kidokawa is one of the strongest teams in the whole Football Frontier!"

"Hah~ Really now?" you smiled smugly as he swallowed. "If you really are one of the strongest teams then why is the whole team always arguing? Isn't it your responsibility as captain to make the team run smoothly?"

"Don't you think I try? I just … don't know how to get them to stop," he sighed, "Can we please change topic? My head feels like it's about to burst."

"Fine, fine." you sighed and shook your head. You then turned to look out of the window to see the sun hanging low in the sky. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Eh? Not since lunch, no," he admitted sheepishly.

"Then, will you have supper at my place? My mum's making miso soup." you gave him a questioning look while he kept laughing sheepishly.

"I'd love to," he eventually said, his blue eyes sparkling.

* * *

Three years have passed since then. And Kishibe was now captain of the Kidokawa Seishuu High's soccer team while you simply went to the same school as him.

You two could still get along just fine, but you had decided that he shouldn't hang out with you at school anymore.

Why, you ask? Well, let's get some facts straight. He was captain and ace striker, _captain and ace striker_, he had lots and lots of fangirls. He got confessed to at least once a week (turning them all down too, for god knows why), even the popular cheerleaders had been turned down by him. He was good-looking – no, he was downright handsome. Nice, sympathetic, barely rude. And on top of that good grades as well.

You well, you shot yourself down quite a bit. You weren't part of any club. You had never been confessed to, so never kissed either. You thought yourself average in looks, or lower than that depending on the situation. Your grades were pretty good though. So one thing you were proud off. Sort off, at least.

So that made it pretty clear why you thought it better for him not to hang out with you. You would only ruin things for him, or so you thought.

As you walked down the hallway, clutching your books against your chest, two male seniors appeared. You simply ignored them, but it seemed that they had their mind set on doing … something to you.

"Hey, girl, wanna hang out for a bit? _Drink_ a bit?" asked one, the other snickering.

"No, thank you," you answered, ignoring them and continuing on your way.

"Oh I don't think so, girly," the other one said as they walked after you, "You see, it's school etiquette that if you get asked out to get something to drink with your senpai, then you can not refuse."

"Never heard of such a thing," you said, frowning slightly.

The two men laughed shortly and you decided to get away as fast as you could. You didn't make it far though. When you had only taken three steps, a cold voice whispered in your ear, "And where do you think you're going."

"I don't – " you flinched when the one who had spoken first grabbed your arm and twisted it, making your whole body turn with it so you now faced him. Your books had fallen to the ground as you other arm hung lifelessly next to your body. Your breathing started to speed up as you stared with something akin to fear in your eyes at the man in front of you.

Then someone coughed, gaining the attention of both the seniors.

"What do you want?" the other senior asked, glaring angrily at whomever it was that had coughed.

"I would like you to release her, if you please."

That voice … it couldn't be. What was Kishibe still doing at school? He should've been free an hour or so ago.

"And why would we listen to you, brat?" the one holding you hissed.

"Because I will make your lives a living hell if anything happens to her," Kishibe answered calmly.

"Hm? And why would we take that from you?" the same one asked.

"Well, there's a teacher in the room behind me, just so you know." Kishibe nodded with his head to the door leading to that classroom.

"Shit," the other hissed as he shot his mate a look. "Better leave then."

"Yeah, she's not worth all that much trouble anyway," the one holding you added, letting go of you and walking off with his friend.

You stood there frozen for a second, their words and threats still running through your mind. You rubbed your arm, trying to rub off the last words he had said.

You didn't even notice Kishibe coming closer until he tapped you on the shoulder, making you jump almost 3 feet in the air.

"Sorry," he muttered, flashing a small smile, "[F/n], did they hurt you?"

"N-no, I'm fine," you lied, "Really. I … I should go."

You knelt down and started picking up your books, trying your best not to burst out into crying. It didn't fully surprise you when Kishibe knelt down as well and started helping you.

You stood up wordlessly as did he, handing you the rest of your things he had collected.

"Well, I gotta go," you let out a nervous chuckle and started walking away, but then Kishibe grabbed your arm.

"Say, [F/n], have you been avoiding me lately?" he asked, turning you around.

You stayed quiet, looking at the ground.

"You have, haven't you," he heaved a sigh, "Honestly, [F/n], if you think you aren't good enough to hang out with me, then reconsider that. I like hanging out with you; more than with anyone else in fact. And you're clearly upset about just now, so how about we go do something fun?"

You wanted to say something, but you simply couldn't. So you nodded instead, making him chuckle.

"Okay, lost your tongue?" he teased.

"No, just … what you just said … made me really happy," you said, managing a small smile.

"If that already made you happy, then I know a sentence that will make you even happier," he said, bending slightly towards you.

You stood frozen as he whispered three words in your ear you never expected to hear from anyone, let alone Kishibe.

"I – You … what!?" you stuttered, gaining the colour of a tomato.

He chuckled again as he lifted your chin up, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I love you, [F/n]," he repeated before kissing you tenderly.

It only took you a moment before responding, your books once again falling to the floor.

"You need to stop dropping those," he said when you broke the kiss.

"Like I do it on purpose," you answered, pouting, before kneeling down once again to pick up your books, again. He chuckled as he once again helped you pick them up.

When they were all picked up again and firmly against your chest, you looked towards the ground, a slight blush on your face.

"You know," Kishibe started casually, "normally when one person confesses his love to you and the two kiss with equal passion, the other says she loves him too."

Your face equalled a tomato once again as you clutched your books tighter.

"I was mentally preparing for that," you muttered.

"Ah~ I'll wait," he said, looking highly amused at you.

"I –" you stopped yourself again, taking a deep breath.

"I... you know what? My mother's making miso soup tonight, wanna come and have dinner?" you said instead, looking up hopefully.

Kishibe stared at you for a moment before bursting out in laughter. You blinked while he tried to somewhat control it.

"You … haven't changed at all, not at all. It makes me want to kiss you again," he said, shaking his head.

"But I won't," he added when you opened your mouth to say something. "Because you have to tell me you love me first. No sugar before that."

He snorted while you opened and closed your mouth, trying to get those three words out.

"I … love you," you eventually managed to mutter.

"Hah?" he tilted his head slightly.

"Do I have to repeat myself!?" you looked utmost dreadful while he chuckled.

"Was it really that hard?" he asked, moving a hand through your hair.

"No, I just … wasn't sure if this was all a dream or not," you answered, pouting slightly.

"Oh," he thought for a moment, "I really hope it isn't a dream. I love you...r mother's miso soup."

You hit him on the shoulder at that. "I know you do; that's why I invited you over."

"No other reason?" he bent forward a bit, giving you a seductive look.

"Perhaps," you muttered as you blushed again.

"Looking forward to it. Shall we leave? It's getting rather an insane hour to still be a school, you know," he said, winking.

"Yes, leaving is good. Uhm..." you looked down at your books with a frown before fiddling a bit with your arms, making it so you held them with one arm instead of both. Then, you stretched out your hand towards him. He looked questioningly at it.

"We can hold hands, right?" you asked, looking off to the side. He chuckled before intertwining his fingers with yours.

"Sure we can."

You walked towards the exit in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I really do love you, though," Kishibe said just before you stepped outside. You stayed quiet for a while, looking to the ground, before you finally mustered up enough courage.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this one.. I think everything went kinda strange in this one, but I don't really mind all that much? Well, hope you liked it nonetheless.**

**I'm starting to get out of ideas, so some of the coming chapters might not have a love confession in it. Just cute moments or such. Depends on the character and if I can think of something fitting for a plot.**

**You know, I'll just let you guys say in the reviews whomever you want to do, because frankly I don't mind anymore at all. Just request ahead. I'll try to do 'em all eventually, starting with Hakuryuu, I think.**

**Well, laters...**


	12. Hakuryuu

**Boo!**

**I'm here with another update! Writing is going great (for at least this week, that is)**

**And oh my god, you guys! *glomps* I just saw the number of views and, just... 6.500 and counting. This is... I love you guys so much! I love your continues support! I hope you'll keep enjoying future chapters just as much as the older ones ^0^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven (need to get rich soon)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Only Eyes For You | Hakuryuu**

* * *

Hakuryuu was walking through the corridors of God Eden, his thoughts with the event that was going to happen soon.

"Hakuryuu," a delicate yet harsh voice called out to him.

He blinked and focused on the girl in front of him. She gave him a cold look as she tapped her foot in impatience.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, frowning.

"A boy is here. Says that he need to speak with the captain of Zero," she answered, her face not betraying anything.

"Now?"

"Preferably," she said, tapping her fingers against her side.

He nodded and wanted to walk further, but he stopped after one step, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Are you here to become a SEED?" he asked, not looking at her.

"No, I'm here to water the flowers," she answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Fair enough," he snorted, "What's your name anyway?"

"[L/n] [F/n]," she said while tilting her head slightly, a frown clear on her face.

"I see," he said thoughtfully, "I shall remember that, [L/n]."

"If it matters to you," she said, shrugging.

He huffed to hide a chuckle, continuing on his way. Things might turn more interesting with that girl, and if you added Tsurugi to that as well, things might actually become bearable.

* * *

Things didn't go like he hoped it had. Sure, Unlimited Shining had won from Raimon, but before they could've been taken to the training grounds, that Endou Mamoru had shown up with some of his old friends. They had rescued the crushed and wounded Raimon, much to Hakuryuu's chagrin. Tsurugi had really become a soft-hearted weakling. And then, then Zero's match happened. Hakuryuu still wasn't entirely sure how it ended up like it did, but even though Raimon had lost with twelve to zero from Unlimited Shining, they had managed to tie with Zero, both teams having scored five goals. It was strange. As he thought back to it, it really had been an odd match. Near the end the adults suddenly joined, and then what Kibayama Douzen had said.

"_If you guys lose this match, you don't deserve to live!"_

Ridiculous, really. But when you're fourteen years old, it's a harsh thing to get flung to your head. But somehow, both Tsurugi's and Shuu's words had reached him. And, he had been released from this 'curse'.

* * *

He was walking one last time through the corridors of God Eden's training centre. That was when he saw the girl, [L/n] [F/n], leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and eyes closed, an almost serene expression on her face.

Her eyes snapped open however when she sensed his approach.

"Seems like I don't even get to water the flowers," she said, smirking slightly.

"Such a shame," Hakuryuu said, shaking his head slightly and trying – but failing – to restrain a smile.

"So what happens next?" she asked, pushing herself away from the wall.

"I don't know. Getting off this island first I suppose," he shrugged, "After that … I'll see then."

"I see," she said thoughtfully, "Mind if I tag along? I mean, I don't really have anywhere else to go anyway."

"Hah?" he eyed you from tip to toe, "You actually want to come with me?"

"You know," she shrugged, "to water some flowers every there and then."

"How many times are you going to use that joke?" Hakuryuu asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, smirking slightly. "Oh I don't know, until I get bored with it."

"Great," he rolled his eyes, "Ah, but if you really want to come, then that's fine by me."

She smiled, eyes glinting. "Glad you'll let me."

* * *

"-kuryuu, Hakuryuu!" you called out to him.

The guy had been spacing off as the two of you were sitting on a terrace. He blinked and turned towards you as if he only just realized that four years had passed since then.

Yes, that's true. Four years since the match of Zero versus Raimon. And in those four years you and Hakuryuu haven't been apart for longer than a day.

"Hm? Is something wrong, [L/n]?" he asked, straightening up again while giving you his full attention.

"No, but you were spacing out. You never space out," you said, frowning slightly as you stirred your drink with a straw.

"I suppose," he looked at your glass for a moment before looking at you again, "I was just thinking of our meeting, and the matches against Raimon."

You kept quiet for a moment, thinking your answer over. "Are you still bothered by that man's words?"

"You mean Kibayama's words?" he asked.

"Who else's?" you said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, many people talked on that day, you know," he huffed in defence.

"That may be, but I meant Kibayama's, yes," you hissed.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Then just mention that from the start."

"Hakuryuu."

"Yes?" he tilted his head in slight confusion.

"Just answer my damn question!" you growled, stabbing the straw viciously in your drink.

"Fine, fine. Calm down already," he said, frowning at your behaviour, "I might still be slightly bothered by his words."

"Idiot," you said, your face a cold mask.

"What!?" he yelled, standing up and slamming his flat palms on the table. The slam made other people look up from their lunches and turn both annoyed and questioning faces in your direction.

Hakuryuu didn't care though as he stared down at you. Your eyes had become small slits, glaring back at him with as much deadly intent as you could muster (and that was quite a lot).

"See, this only proves it," you hissed, "Idiot."

"I am not an idiot!" he growled, his red eyes glowing.

"Obviously you are, seeing the way you have attracted the attention of this entire café. Now sit down." you stated dryly.

He let out another growl before taking out some money from his pocket and throwing it on the table. Then, he grabbed you wrist – and with a twist and a pull you were out of the chair – and he was dragging you out of the café.

"Hakuryuu, what the hell do you think you're doing?" you hissed when you were out on the street and he was still dragging you along.

"We need to talk somewhere private," he said, not looking at you.

After a while of walking, you managed to twist your arm out of his grasp in an alleyway, stopping the moment you did.

He stopped a few steps further, slowly turning to look at you.

"This is private enough. What do you want to talk about?" you said, masking out any emotion in your voice.

"Do I deserve to live?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

You stared at him and opened your mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. He did deserve to live. Everyone deserves too, at least until they fuck it up. But then, still every life was what, holy? That's what they say, right? You sighed.

"Hakuryuu," you started, but didn't know how to continue. You closed your eyes to try and come up with the right words, but instead you shook your head and walked up to him.

He looked up and into your eyes, you sighed and flashed him a lopsided grin before bringing your arms around him and pulling him in a hug.

He stood there frozen for a moment before placing his arms around you and pulling you closer, hiding his face in your hair.

The two of you stood there for a quite a while before you moved your head a bit, giving you room to speak.

"Hakuryuu, I don't care what others think and say and you almost never do too, but I believe you deserve to live. Especially you. Without you, I don't – I would've withered away," you murmured, loosening your grip on him a bit.

He moved back to see your face without breaking the hug completely.

"You're not a flower, [L/n]. You are far stronger than some flower. You would never wither away. Not in my eyes," he said, tilting his head slightly.

You blinked and stared at him, not completely sure what to think. But before you even realized it, you both leaned forward and your lips met.

He pulled you closer once more as you clung onto his shirt more tightly again, your lips moving together.

When you broke apart again, both slightly out of breath, you simply stared into each other's eyes.

"You still are an idiot though," you said, a smirk tugging at your lips.

"As that may be, I am you idiot now," he answered.

"Oh good gracious," you rolled your eyes, "what have I gotten myself into this time?"

"Love," he said before kissing you again. You snorted before kissing him back.

* * *

**Fin~**

**Okay, I feel like everything is OOC and halfway through I started watching The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon again (as you probably noticed) And I'm going to hide under a rock somewhere, okay? A rock in Germany, because coming weekend I'm going to Deutschland! So I won't be able to update then... Just so you know.**

**Thank you again and love y'all! Have a nice week and such!**

**Laters!**


End file.
